Rebuild of Death and Chaos
by NightlyPresence
Summary: Explore the adventures of a severely overpowered Minato. Arguably the most powerful persona user in history, takes on foes with unimaginable power ranging from Avatars of Powers to the collective wishes of humanity itself. All the while, he struggles with the tremendous survivor guilt and despair that has haunted him for 10 years straight. Rated M for violence. Minato x Mitsuru.
1. Iwatodai

"Tch." Minato entered his room through the window. It was the Dark Hour, so nobody would frame him for breaking in.

"Another boring day at work." Minato lamented as he threw his sword across his room, "No shadows again. Looks like that their parents stopped reproducing." Blowing a raspberry, Minato dropped to his bed.

"Fucking shadows." He cursed out, "I still remember the day that you assholes took everything away." Punching the mattress, Minato stood up again, trying to control the building rage inside him.

He spotted a certain envelop on the desk. Walking towards it, Minato teared it open and started reading.

"Scholarship at Gekkoukan Highschool…. Iwatodai." Minato blinked, "That shithole." Shrugging off the horrible memory, Minato finally decided,"I'll go. I might find out that who or what killed my family that night." Minato swore, "And when I catch him…." A bright flame appeared around his hand. Minato threw it across the room, out of the window, lightning up a brilliant firework in the sky as the fireball exploded, "I'll break him."

* * *

"The next stop is Iwatodai." Minato cringed at the mention of the place. He was finally there, after persuading his grandfather into letting him go, he was finally back at the city where he lost everything, in front of his very eyes.

"About damn time." Minato muttered, he clutched his bag and unclipped his treasured headphones. He walked out of the train, the place was bustling with people, chatters and gossips everywhere.

Just then….

Everything around Minato stopped for a few milliseconds. The bright lights were gone, instead, everything was an eerie green. The people around him turned into coffins. Above all, a sickly yellow moon shone, contrast to the normally pale one.

"Tch, no music for an hour. I hate you Iwatodai." Minato let his opinion be known. Cursing under his breath, Minato walked through the now, blood filled streets. Pulling out a map, he scanned it for his destination.

Searching his way through to his temporary dorm, Minato met the place of his darkest fears, The Moonlight Bridge. If he was a psychotic asshole, he could have easily blasted the bridge into pieces but, he didn't, there were people on the bridge.

"Hate you." Minato muttered as he shifted his focus back to finding his dorm.

Finally finding the dorm, Minato opened the door, "Wow, this is rather good. Too bad its not permanent." It was indeed spacious. Minato's eyes fell onto the kitchen, he was hungry, but that could wait. He was sleepy the most.

Just as Minato was about to sit down and wait for the Dark Hour to end, something or someone tumbled down the steps. Minato casted his cool silver eyes towards the said person. Said person was a rather cute girl with brown hair and eyes, a black miniskirt and a pink jacket over her blouse.

The important thing was, she had a gun, which right now, was being pointed at Minato.

"She's cute." Minato mused, raising his hands to blast the gun away from her grip, "Agi—" His sentence was cut off by a voice.

"I got it, Takeba." Minato quickly evaded a lightning fast right from a certain teenager with short silver hair. Backing away, Minato hoped the teenager would stop, but that didn't happen. He unleashed a barrage of punches. Minato sighed and dodged of all them with ease.

"Two persona users? In one place. Tch." Just as he was musing, a punch barely touched his cheek. Even though it felt like an ant bite, Minato was pissed. He channeled a power charge into his hand, he curled it into a fist and rammed it onto the attacker's stomach. The blow lifted him off his feet and sent him flying into the wall.

The girl gasped at the display as Minato easily knocked out the boxing champion in a single blow. Just as Minato was about to say something else, someone else barged in, "I got it, senpai!"

Minato was annoyed, now, another teenager was out for his head, he was a rather weak fire user, sword in hand, which was about to slash Minato in half. Minato easily caught the swinging swords between his two fingers, halting the teenager.

"Bad move, punk." Just as Minato was about to knock another one down, yet another voice cut in. This time, it was authoritative and mature, one that commanded respect.

"STOP!" Minato swore, if the owner of the voice wasn't hot, he would have committed suicide.

The lights turned back on. The silver haired teenager was on the ground. The girl was shaking. The katana wielding teenager's face was ghostly white while Minato's fist was raised into the air, ready to smash the cap wearing teen on the face, but, he stopped, since someone else came to the party, and thankfully, she didn't lunge at him.

"So, this is the welcoming committee, eh?" Minato spat, grabbing the sword, throwing it upwards, it ended up being embedded into the ceiling, out of reach.

"I'm sorry." The new girl was indeed hot, she had long flowing red hair and equally red eyes. She wore a white blouse and a long gray skirt, and boots that reached up to her knees. But, she also had some weapons.

"Is this some kind of mafia!?" Minato yelled, "That idiot has boxing gloves." Minato pointed at the still knocked out teen, "This guy with the hat, has a sword." Minato pointed towards the capped teen who was suddenly interested in his shoes.

"This young lady here has a gun, much like you do." Minato spat. He turned his attention to a dog panting. The dog had a knife in his mouth along with a decently strong persona.

"That dog has a damn knife in his mouth!" Minato pointed at the white dog, just a few feet away from him.

"We're sorry." The redhead tried to speak.

"No, no, no, don't give me that. These guys were out for my blood!" Minato yelled again, "This guy." He pointed at the capped teen, "Was about to die with a sword stuck between his gut!" The sentence sent shivers down everyone's spine.

"Terribly sorry. We thought you were a thief." The redhead apologized again with a hint of anger.

"Pffftttt. Whateva." Minato shrugged, "Try anything else and you will get a horrible death." He glared the male who went pale again.

"Who are you?" Minato asked, shoving his hands into his pockets.

The redhead recomposed herself, "Welcome to the dorm. I'm Mitsuru Kirijo."

"Y-Yukari Takeba." The brunette introduced himself.

"Junpei Iori." Junpei introduced himself, while stroking his goatee.

"Minato Arisato." The persona user introduced himself, "Now, where is my room?" He asked bluntly, seeing as he was tired as hell.

"Oh, Takeba, show Arisato the way to his room." Yukari nodded slightly at Mitsuru's words. The redhead walked over to Akihiko and signaled Junpei for help.

Minato followed the brunette, up the stairs, onto the second floor. A couple of vending machines and a couple of couches, nothing special, they traveled to the end of the hallway. The last room belonged to Minato.

"This is it." Yukari announced, "Pretty easy to remember huh? Since it's right at the end of the hall." She laughed nervously, trying to make Minato laugh.

Minato merely blinked, Yukari sweat dropped. She gave out a nervous giggle before continuing, "So, any questions?"

"No." Minato shook his head, he opened the door and was about to walk inside.

"Hey, can I ask you something? Did something strange happen to you?" Yukari asked, quietly.

Minato got a slight smirk on his face, "Nope, like usual, coffins and blood dominated the streets." Yukari froze, hearing those words coming out from Minato's mouth. The persona user blew his bangs up and leaned towards her. He whispered, "Good night, Takeba." Before slamming the door shut right in her face.

"I-I gotta tell senpai about this." Yukari snapped out of the surprise and hurried towards the first floor.

* * *

**God dammit! The first chapter of the original looks like shit -_- Anyway, since you guys agreed, I did this, rebuild and a better rewrite of Death and Chaos. Oh and please. What pairing should I include. Yukari or Mitsuru? Please do tell. This won't be a 100% identical. More villains and more arcs, hell, Minato might have more trouble on his hands, and the nyarly stuff, that might be changed as well. Anyway since this is already written before, I'll update when people want me to update. **


	2. Oh Velvet

"Yo, dude?" Junpei knocked on Minato's door twice, before receiving a snap from the resident.

"Get lost!" Minato shouted from his room just as Junpei was about to knock a third time. Junpei, wisely, walked away, making a mental note to ask Yukari for a favor.

Junpei walked down the stairs. Mitsuru and Yukari were having breakfast.

"Hey, I need help. You see, Minato is-" Junpei's sentence was cut off by both of them.

"We heard it." The two females said in unison. They apparently, did hear Minato screaming at Junpei.

"He…. Has a short temper." Mitsuru stated, "I have some early morning business that I have to attend, but, I will at least try to wake him up."

"Good luck." Yukari muttered, finishing her toast. Mitsuru took a deep breath and marched up the stairs, her destination being the last room on the second floor.

Minato ignored the knock on his door. One. Two. Three. All right, that was it. Not caring that he was still half naked, with only jeans and a see through sleeveless shirt, Minato slammed the door open to reveal his half naked state to Mitsuru and Yukari.

Mitsuru gasped. Yukari blushed and looked away. Minato had a light scowl on his face.

"What are you doing!?" Mitsuru hissed, trying to cover up her blush.

"I was just about to change my clothes, want to watch?" Minato snarled. Mitsuru's eye twitched a tad bit. She held the urge to execute the new transfer student. Eventually, she calmed down.

"I suggest that yo-" Once again, she was cut off.

"Blah, blah, blah." Minato replied, rummaging through the boxes to find his school shirt. Mitsuru watched as a rather hot headed Minato threw clothes and items everywhere on the floor, trying to find his desired shirt.

"Bullshit." In a fit of rage, Minato kicked the box, sending it flying towards the wall. He turned around and spotted the shirt, lying on the ground. With a scowl, Minato grabbed it, almost relenting to burn the piece of cloth.

"Real funny, asshole." Minato cursed. Mitsuru heard it, but surprisingly, she didn't reprimand him. She could see why Minato was pissed, they did attack him last night.

"Takeba, lead him to school." Mitsuru ordered, before walking off.

"Who does she think she is!?" Minato fumed, but then, he remembered that the gorgeous redhead was the daughter of Kirijo. Minato threw on his jacket and grabbed his school bag.

"Hmph." Minato fixed a glare on Yukari, "Well?"

"Right! Let's go." Yukari laughed nervously. The trip from his room to the stairs seemed like an eternity for Yukari. Minato barely said anything, he even ignored most of her questions, all the while, he had a blank look on his face, yet, Yukari could feel hostility radiating off him. He still didn't forget yesterday's attack.

Minato dully ignored all that Yukari had to say in the monorail. He quietly, clipped on his headphones and laid back on the seat, ignoring the fact that several of the students were staring at the both of them.

"Power couple? Don't they have anything better to do?" Minato shook his head.

"I ain't here for love. I've got a mission I have to do." Minato reminded himself, "Find that sumbitch and rip his innards out." Suddenly, the same haunting memory flashed inside Minato's mind. Minato quickly buried his head into his palms, hoping nobody saw the murderous facial expression and his pitch black eyes.

Suddenly, everyone shrieked as the monorail jerked violently, sending everyone on to the ground. Yukari grabbed onto Minato for support, trying not to fall. Minato finally, got his anger in check. The monorail driver sighed in peace, he honestly didn't know what hit them.

"Ugh." Minato massaged his temples to control the throbbing pain. Whenever he went pissed, something terrible would happen. He nearly burned a whole building down when a shadow got a cheap shot. And once, he revived a clinically dead boy, by exhausting all of his spiritual energy.

"Gotta control it." Minato promised to himself, "The monorail is fine again, you can let go now." Yukari blushed and let go of Minato's arm. The bluenette shrugged it off and continued listening to music like nothing had happened, while the trip for the rest was spent in fear.

Minato shrugged the stares of his soon to be fanclub. He marched into the school building, alongside Yukari.

"So, any questions?" Yukari asked.

"No." Minato shook his head.

"Well, hope to see you around." Yukari turned on her heel and walked away. Minato stopped several interesting students. A tanned girl was scolding a guy who was in the track uniform, "Is that even allowed?"

"Aww man, I wanted Emiri as my homeroom teacher. Ms Toriumi is older than me, but…" A brunette whined, looking at the bulletin board. Minato sighed and shook his head. He walked into the faculty office.

A brunette noticed him and smiled at him, "Oh, are you the new student?" She asked. Minato nodded.

"Minato Arisato, correct?" Minato nodded again.

"Let's see, wow, you've lived in a lot of different places. Let's see, in 1999, that was…" Before she could say anything else, Minato stopped her.

"Drop it, where's my homeroom?" Minato asked bluntly, he knew what would come next.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The teacher replied, looking down, "I'm Ms Toriumi. Welcome to our school. Your in 2-F, that's my class."

"Right." Minato replied before walking out, but not before changing his tracks to the auditorium for the morning assembly.

"Shit, this guy is a beast." Minato clasped his ears, "A beast at boring speeches." Minato lamented as he stared at his principle.

Minato felt a poke, he ignored it, another one. Now, he was pissed. Minato turned around and glared at the freshman who was poking him, "What do you want!?" Minato hissed. The poor lad shrank back to his seat.

"I was just wondering… If you k-know, Yukari-senpai. Does she have a b-boyfriend?" He stuttered, under Minato's ferocious glare.

"Find it out youself, you spineless prick!" Minato hissed. The freshman sank ever deeper. Satisfied, Minato clipped on his headphones again.

Ms Toriumi introduced Minato to everyone in the class. Minato ignored the whispers of the excited girls. He did spot Takeba and Junpei in the same homeroom.

After a blunt introduction of himself, Minato was ordered to sit next to Yukari. Groaning, Minato sat next to her, with his guard up, he switched to Fortuna just in case that she unleashed her rather puny wind skills.

During lunch break, Junpei approached Minato who was sleeping. Shaking him three times, Junpei prayed for his life. Minato slowly raised his head from the desk, as soon as he saw Junpei, he snarled, "The hell do you want, asshat?"

"H-Hey, just getting to know my dorm mate." Junpei gave a broken grin.

"Oh seriously?" Minato mocked, "Am I supposed to forget that you tried to snap me in half while missy here." Minato pointed at Yukari who blushed, "Pulled a gun one me!?"

"Dude, forget about that." Junpei stared at the ground in shame.

"Oh right." Minato mock nodded.

"Arisato-san, please forget about LAST NIGHT." Minato smashed his head on the desk. Junpei had his mouth wide opened. Yukari didn't know what was going on.

A horde of students appeared out of nowhere, ranging from dejected looking students to curious ones. They all heard LAST NIGHT, spoken by Yukari. Junpei wisely backed away, leaving Yukari to deal with the mess.

"That's it! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY SIGHT!" Minato snapped, bashing his fist on the desk, "Nothing happened! You've got 3 seconds to move out of my sight!" Everyone, one by one, quietly, moved away, under Minato's glare.

"Think before you talk." Minato hissed at Yukari who nodded.

"Waoh, Yukari-tan, I didn't know yo-" Junpei went quiet when Minato threatened to behead him, "Just joking, anyway, Minato. I can call ya Minato, right?" Minato nodded.

"Cool, call me Junpei. Let's forget about." He leaned closer and whispered, "The thief stuff and all, kay?" Minato nodded and shook his hand.

Minato walked back to the dorm. Mitsuru saw him, she looked up from her novel and passed him a small smile, "Welcome back."

"Yeah." Minato nodded. He gave a two finger salute and walked upstairs. Minato dragged himself to bed and then dropped dead, tired as hell, his jetlag didn't help either. Minato still didn't sleep. He spotted a camera in the corner of his room, grabbing whatever came to hand, he broke the camera to pieces by throwing his shoe at it.

Just then, the Dark Hour hit the world. Minato sighed, "These guys must be spying If I have a persona or not." Minato mused, he walked over to the window and opened it, his eyes darting across the district.

Suddenly, he gasped, "A persona user? No, two of them!?" He stared out of the window, "I can feel it, they're not far from here." Minato quickly, jumped out of the window. He didn't care if Mitsuru caught him, the persona users were kinda different.

Minato bolted through the blood filled streets. He didn't know where he was going, but his personas wouldn't lie to him. Minato eventually, stopped at a back alley of sorts. He could hear jeering and obnoxious laughter, along with whimpering and screaming.

Minato cringed at the laughter. Two teenagers were trying to tear the blouse off a girl, "The hell are they doing?" He watched as the girl screamed out for help, but, they didn't stop.

Minato's blood boiled at the thought. No one was going to rape a girl in front of his eyes. Minato dashed forward and delivered a sick punch right onto one guy's face, which instantly knocked him out.

The second guy backed away, he had messy black hair and black eyes, clad in a jacket and jeans. He was shocked as hell, probably not used to seeing someone else in the Dark Hour.

"We're you enjoying that?" Minato snarled, he helped the girl up, "Back away." Minato ordered. The girl sobbed and backed away.

"Who the fuck are you?" The teen shouted at Minato. Minato scanned both of them, the one who was standing was stronger than the one knocked out, but both of them, even combined, weren't even a fly for Minato.

"Scram, you're sorely outmatched here." Minato warned.

"Fuck you." The teen yelled, charging at Minato. The blunette sighed, preparing an Agidyne into his fist, Minato blasted the teen back just as he was an inch away. The fire engulfed the teen, making him scream out in pain. He rolled onto the ground, in an effort to dispel the flames.

"Hmph." Minato glared at the burned teen. The flames eventually disappeared. Minato quickly dashed towards him, grabbing his wrist, Minato broke it in half with barely any force. Grabbing the strange gun that was held within the teen's grasp. Minato smashed the hilt of the gun right into the guy's temple, knocking him out.

Minato immediately switched to Thor. A sickening sound echoed in the back alley. The teen who was prior, knocked out, was standing on his feet again, a gigantic sledgehammer in his hands, said sledgehammer bashed Minato right on the back of the skull. The sobbing girl who was a few feet away, gasped at the display, yet, Minato didn't move.

The metal of the hammer, eventually, broke down, horrifying the wielder. He stared at the bit of wood left. Minato didn't fall onto the ground, he calmly turned around. Minato smiled sickly at the teenager who was shocked beyond belief. The hammer shot straight to the cranium, didn't even faze Minato.

"Sneak attack?" Minato's hand shot up and grabbed the throat of the attack. The teen was easily lifted off his feet. Minato shouted at him, "How dare you!?" Minato rammed him into wall, before repeatedly, driving knees right into his gut.

Eventually, the teen dropped to the ground, unconscious. Minato kicked him in the face, still severely pissed. Minato turned around and walked towards the girl, who was curled up in a corner.

"Hey?" Minato said, wiping her tear away, "Don't worry. They're gone." Minato reassured. The girl hugged him, continually shouted her thanks, while clinging onto him.

"It's okay." Minato patted her back. He removed his own jacket and wrapped it around her, since her blouse was torn.

"You won't remember any of this." Minato spoke, "The greenery and yellow moon, this rape attempt, you won't remember, okay? So don't worry."

"I-I'll forget you too? How you saved me?" She sobbed. Minato sadly chuckled.

"What can we do? It's fate, after all. Now, be careful, and go back home quickly." Minato ordered. The girl nodded.

"Thank you so much. I'll still remember you." She bowed and walked away.

Minato sighed and dropped to the ground, "I wish I could forget as well." He eventually got up and dusted himself up. Not seeing anything to do, he bolted away from the scene. Those persona users would get the message not to try this on anyone else.

"Oh? Who's he?" A voice pondered with a calculative grin.

Minato returned to his room, without a sound. He dropped onto his bed again, thanking Thor or that sledgehammer would have been the end for him.

* * *

Blue welcomed Minato as he woke up, along with a hobbit with bloodshot eyes and an enormous nose. Minato was about to greet the hobbit but, just then, a flash of blue tackled him onto the ground.

Minato blushed as someone pressed his head against her chest, grinning the whole while, "Oh, Minato-sama~!" She sang, rocking the persona user back and forth.

* * *

**Told you it would be dark? I kinda got off track with Minato's personality and the dark theme in the first fic, over here, it shall be rectified. Who are the two person users? And remember, Minato left them alive. Anyway, thanks a ton for the reviews. I know that, with you guys, this can top the original. So please review! =D seeya guys later, next chapter, Magician fight, and it will be different. Toodles.**


	3. More Trouble?

"Elizabeth!" Minato tried to power his way out of the hug, but he was no match for the Avatar of Power.

"Oh, Minato-sama." Elizabeth sang, rocking him back and forth.

"Alright, I missed you too. Can you let go? I'm beginning to feel out of breath." Minato breathed out, while blushing furiously.

Elizabeth giggled and broke away. Minato coughed and then glanced at her. She was as beautiful as ever.

"Apologies, it's just that I haven't seen you in years." Elizabeth smiled, playing with Minato's bangs.

"Yeah." Minato breathed out with a smile, "I missed you too. Sorry for not showing up lately. I was just busy with school and stuff."

"I won't forgive you until you take me out on a date." Elizabeth pouted, "And consider all the hugs and discounts from the compendium, gone."

"Hey, what's the rush, I'll take you out on a date." Minato smiled. Elizabeth upon hearing the words, began bouncing in joy, "It's kinda hard to believe that she can kick my ass with her eyes closed."

Minato turned around to face the strange old man, "Good to see you, Igor. It's been a while, eh?"

Igor bowed, "It had. But it's a pleasure to see you again." He grinned at Minato. That used to creep him out a bit, but Igor was his mentor, he always helped Minato without taking anything in return.

"So, what's up?" Minato asked, sitting on the vacant chair. Igor clicked his fingers, instantly, a familiar contract materialized on the table.

"Do you remember this?" Igor asked.

"Hell yeah I do. Responsibility for my actions, right?" Igor nodded again.

"Your true journey is about to start." Igor said with a huge grin, "Times will not be easy on you." Minato rose a brow.

"You ain't gonna tell me what that is, right?" Minato asked.

"Precisely." Igor said with the same grin. Minato sighed, if there was one thing that annoyed him, it was the cryptic comments.

"I'll deal with it." Minato sighed, getting up, "Thanks for the heads up though."

"Elizabeth, please show him the current weapons that he has buried into his sub consciousness." Elizabeth nodded at Igor's words.

"Follow me~" She sang, walking ahead, opening the door to the right. Minato followed her.

"Hhhmm, this does seem right." Minato mused, staring at the enormous amount of weapons that were in the room, "I swore that I had Attis's knife as well. I guess that I'll have to buy him later."

Minato walked over and picked up a sword, the holy sword, Dues. Minato swung it around, producing an air current so strong, that several of the weapons were thrown away from the sheer force.

"Well, this does seem right." Minato sighed.

"Have you been practicing?" Elizabeth asked. Minato smiled sheepishly, staring at the ground.

"Not really, I haven't held a sword in months." Minato rubbed the back of his head.

Elizabeth grinned, "Very well. Let us train." Minato blinked.

"Are you serious?" He received a nod in response. Minato took a deep breath, while he was strong, Elizabeth could shatter him to bones with a single punch, "No, and I mean no god damn fairies! Got that!?" Elizabeth nodded.

Elizabeth kept grinning, something that unnerved Minato.

Minato gulped. He tightly gripped his sword, taking his stance, "1… 2… 3!" Minato shouted, charging towards Elizabeth for his little practice session.

The Avatar of power didn't even blink at the massive air current produced by Minato's sword. Minato charged a Sukukaja into his body and jumped up, aiming to dig the sword right into Elizabeth.

Elizabeth blocked the sword with her bare hands, she causally flicked it, reducing it to dust. Minato gritted his teeth, summoning another sword into his hand. He swiped it upwards, trying to hit her from below. Elizabeth caught the sword in her hand. She smiled at Minato, before swinging the sword around, along with Minato.

She let go and Minato's head was going to meet head first with the wall. Minato aimed his legs towards the wall and rebounded from the throw.

"Damn it." Minato summoned another sword, dual wielding the two, he aimed it slash right at her sides. Elizabeth easily caught the two sword in her hands, before breaking them into dust. Minato barely blocked a punch by crossing his two arms, even though it was blocked, he felt his bone crack a bit.

Before a counterattack could be launched, Elizabeth's other fist was rammed right into Minato stomach. The strike alone made him fly back and smash into the wall. He was sure that some internal organs were broken.

"I'm hurt." Minato whimpered as he slowly stood up, clutching his ribcage.

"Your still just a kid." Elizabeth smiled, petting him on the head. Minato felt annoyed.

"Hmph. Well wait for that day, when you and I are equals." Elizabeth nodded enthusiastically.

"I can hardly wait~" She cheered, "But, it's really good to see you again." She held out her arm and healed all of Minato's injuries, "Promise that you will visit more?"

"I promise." Minato smiled as his body began to fade, "I'll see you later." He gave her a two finger salute before disappearing into thin air.

…..

The next day went on normally. Minato saved Junpei from a lash out by Toriumi. He also met a ditzy chairman who had a unique sense of humor. But, something about the guy unnerved Minato. He couldn't put his finger on it.

On the full moon, Minato returned early, "Heh, every full moon, my life gets ever more fucked up." He didn't even bother changing into his PJ's. He laid down on his bed and tried to get the night over with. That didn't happen, the same horrible nightmare occurred again.

Screaming. Blood. Helplessness. Death and Blackout.

"AHHH." Minato jolted up straight on his bed, sweating buckets. He wiped the sweat off his brows and buried his face into his palms, "Another one." He breathed out, getting onto his feet, Minato tried to control the building rage that he had within. It was the Dark Hour, he couldn't allow his rage to build in.

Slowly walking towards the sink, Minato lowered his head under the faucet and allowed the cold water to dampen his hair. Anything would help right now. But, jus then, he noticed another camera on the side. Already pissed and broken, Minato decided to pay them a surprise visit.

"Where is he?" Ikutsuki panicked. Minato was proving to be very interesting. And now, his subject had disappeared from his room.

Mitsuru rose a brow, seeing the odd shift of the attitude, "I suppose he went for the restroom."

"I bet that he already has a persona." Junpei mused, "Seems like the poor guy had a nightmare."

"Yeah." Yukari agreed, "Where is he?"

"Right over here." A severely pissed voice rang out. The group of teenagers and Ikutsuki turned around to see Minato, clad in his uniform, standing there, with a severely pissed off look on his face.

"Arisato-kun." Yukari shrieked.

"Alright, you better have a damn good reason to spy on me." Minato snarled. Kicking the couch over.

"Arisato, please try to unders-" Mitsuru was cut of by Minato.

"You attack me first and now you're treating me like some sort of a fucking project!" Ikutsuki winced, "I swear, I'll sue you all." Just as he was about to yell some more, the gigantic computer beeped.

Mitsuru hurriedly pressed some buttons. The feed opened up and from the other side, a panicked Akihiko struggled to speak, obviously out of breath, "No time for chit chat, a whole army of shadows is behind me. I'll be there soon." With anything else, the feed closed up. Now, panic ensured.

"Crap." Junpei cursed, grabbing his sword and a strange gun.

"Takeba, Iori, take Arisato somewhere safe." Minato couldn't even utter a word as he felt himself being dragged away by Junpei and Yukari.

They frantically ran around the dorm, from one room to another, from ground floor to finally, the rooftop. Minato looked towards the moon, it was almost like the moon was mocking him.

"Phew. Talk about a chase." Junpei breathed out, "I hope senpai will be safe."

"Arisato-kun." Yukari tried to calm herself, "The only reason we were trying to-"A horrible screech echoed in the dead night. The two teenagers gasped at a jet black hand that grabbed a hold of the roof. Next second, dozen more appeared. Minato's heart exploded into hate. That was a shadow, no doubt.

"It found us." Junpei yelled, drawing out the silver gun. The shadow was nothing more than a mass of arms, one of them holding up the magician mask while multiple of them held swords, each of them taller than Minato himself.

"What will we do?" Yukari cried. Minato just glared at the shadow. Junpei shakily, clutched the evoker to his temple. Minato rose a brow. What the hell was he doing!?

"HERMES!" Junpei yelled as he pulled the trigger. Blue mist and glass shards exploded from the other side of Junpei's temple. Minato muttered a slight, "Ah." So this is the way that they summoned.

A birdlike persona appeared behind Junpei, clad in armor with a metal body. Hermes upon command, darted towards the shadow, aiming to Cleave it. The shadow caught Hermes from a foot away, he swung the persona around, before slamming it right onto his user. Junpei screamed out in pain as the metal body of Hermes collided with his own flesh.

Yukari wanted to cry out, but, the shadow didn't waste a second. It charged up a gigantic fireball. Already feeling scared, Yukari dropped her gun onto the ground.

"MOVE!" Minato bolted towards her, grabbing her by the wrist and throwing her to the side, saving her from being scorched alive.

The shadow diverted his attention towards Minato. The blue haired teenager glared ferociously at the shadow, "You won't be killing anyone tonight!" The shadow screeched. The monster charged at Minato, who stood still, ready to impale him with the multiple swords.

"Hmph." Minato summoned two swords into his hands, shocking the hell out of Junpei and Yukari. Minato met the charge head on.

Furious sparks were given off as Minato's dual blades collided with the shadow. But, with every hit, the shadow's sword began to crumble into dust. Minato easily deflected and parried each blow, shattering every sword at lightning speed. Minato gripped his blade and began to slash each and every limb of the shadow apart. Junpei and Yukari watched on in shock. Minato felt like a veteran by the way he moved.

"You really think you could stand a chance?" Minato yelled, cleaving more of its arms, "You bastards are even worth my time." Minato power charged his leg and kicked the shadow right on the mask, throwing it backwards. Minato gave out a bestial cry of anger.

"COME FORTH!" Blue mist surrounded the bluenette whose cold silver eyes turned into pitch black. A shiver crawled up the other teen's spine. The whole dorm began quaking, as if terrified by Minato's power.

"Thanatos!" Just as he yelled out the words, a gigantic monster manifested behind Minato, clad in black robes and a bird like mask, it gave out a horrific roar, making the advancing shadow stock in his track.

Thanatos charged at the weaponless shadow, unsheathing a massive sword, Thanatos slammed it right onto the shadow, cleaving it in half. Minato watched on in delight as the persona began to tear the shadow apart, limb from limb, doing an ever better job than Minato.

Giving out another roar, Thanatos disappeared and Minato's eyes turned back to silver. The broken remains of the shadow slowly dissolved into black and red mist. Minato turned around at the two teens, who were shaking. Minato smirked at them, he walked over to the edge of the roof, surveying the scene above.

"Crap." Minato muttered, there was really an army of shadows. Ranging from Beats to Mushas.

Minato sighed in annoyance, he gave a two finger salute to Yukari and Junpei before jumping down from the roof.

"WAIT!" Junpei was too late, Minato was already gone.

Mitsuru dropped to her knees, the injuries taking its toll on her. Akihiko was on the ground while Koromaru was knocked out.

A Musha was about to drive a sword right into her throat, but, just then. Mitsuru saw a bluish blur appear in front of her, sending the shadow flying away.

Mitsuru opened her eyes wide and looked at her savior, "Minato?" She asked, so shocked that she didn't even bother using his last name.

Minato smirked at her, he quickly turned his head towards the multiple shadows and glared at them. The shadows targeted Minato who shook his head. Summoning a sword, Minato readied himself and ran towards them.

"You Mother Canuckers!" Minato let out a horrific roar, akin to Thanatos, "I'll show you what I went through!"

"Is that right?" Minato merely glanced at the sky, a figure dressed in white was floating in the air, a huge grin on his face. Things just took a downhill.

* * *

**UH-OH, who the hell was the thing in the end? Next chapter,will be gory, there is a reason why suddenly so many shadows appeared. This is another new twist =D 10 points for the one who can point out the single awesome reference from here.**

**Orpheus : Hahaha, thanks man, I hope you get this story completely. **

**Awesome : I take it that your the same guy as Continued? Anyway, yes Minato's guilt will have a huge part to play here. Who knows? He suicides?**

**Loopsey : He'll warm up, he's kinda wary since all of them attacked him. Thanks for the review.  
**

**Yoshi : Yep, your gonna love it even more! =D**

**Hoshi : Welp, he isn't the one from BL, now is he? =D **

**You'll see. Thanks !  
**


	4. Laughed at The Wrong Guy

**Guest : 10 points! Yes. Man you must be lucky for watching that masterpiece in person. **

**Meia42 : Thanks! =D**

**He will change in this one as well, but not that early, he's developed hatred for 10 years and was left alone, so that will take a while, but, I assure you he isn't anywhere near Blood Lust's Minato.**

**Thanks again. Haha, yup, this time, Yukari will be happy as Minato's best friend of sorts.**

**Richard : Nope, it was a WWE reference from way back, 2003.**

**Loopsey : Elizabeth is the ultimate opponent, so it doesn't do justice that she's weaker than Minato, he'll have a long way to go before he can challenge her.**

**Apocry : Elizabeth x Minato will also be present. Its my OTP of sorts. **

**Sadly yes, once my exams start, I wont be again to even log in let alone update -_- thanks for the review.**

**Blac : Not yet, but very soon. Sword projection is fun.**

**Hoshi : Oh you'll see. He isn't the cannon one, just a little twist on my part. I guess the site is screwing again with me, like it did in the starting chapters. Words disappear randomly.  
**

**Thanks!**

* * *

"Stay back." Minato warned Mitsuru and the rest. He had to do this alone. The shadows suddenly multiplied, "I don't get it. So many shadows at the same time? And we have the clown guy as well." Minato ignored the giggling enigma who was floating in the air, he focused his attention on the shadows.

Minato dodged the on coming blade of the Musha, he pulled the blade out of its grasp before sticking it right into the throat of the shadow, destroying it instantly.

"Look out!" Mitsuru cried. Minato dropped to the ground, avoiding being tackled to the ground by a Beast.

Just as the beast was about to rebound from the attack, Minato materialized a knife and aimed it right for the head. The weapon hit the target, spot on, reducing the shadow to mist.

"Interesting~" The figure in white grinned, watching Minato tear through the shadows.

"Hah, you guys suck." Minato berated the shadows, slashing and casting spells furiously. Akihiko and Mitsuru watched in awe, Minato didn't even need an evoker to summon, he instead used cards.

"Get the hell out of my sight!" Minato yelled, summoning Apollo who created a gigantic fireball, scorching multiple shadows. He continued attacking, shrugging off the minors injuries that the puny shadows caused.

"Come on!" Minato taunted, summoning Thor who proceeded to smash his hammer onto ground, creating a quake that sent all of his nemesis's fly away.

"I'll deal with you." Minato warned the figure, before power charging his hands. Still feeling the energy, Minato dove head first into the shadows, one hitting each of them, the shadows were slowly getting less and less. Ichor was splattered everywhere, right on Minato's body too, which almost made him puke.

"Hmph." Minato kicked the last shadow, a Regal Mother right in the skull, dissolving it to mist. He looked around the carnage he left, slowly, all of the defeated shadows disappeared, along with their torn limbs.

"Pathetic as always." Minato spat. He looked up to the figure floating in the sky. For the first time, Minato could look at him clearly, he had some sort of yellow back on a pale face which that several flowers sticking out. A maniacal grin stretched across his face.

"Is that a flower?" Minato pondered at the red rose that he held in his hands. Said rose, next second, bolted right next to Minato. The blue haired teen quickly dodged it and gasped. The flower hit the tree behind him, cutting it in half.

"Are you gonna stay there?" Minato taunted, "Fine, I'll come up there!" Minato yelled out, his body glowing blue. Mitsuru sensed the enormous amount of energy that Minato accumulated in seconds. With a bestial roar, Minato shot up straight at the Joker like…. Creature of sorts.

Joker immediately tossed his grin out of the window. A demonic smile plastered onto his face this time. Minato materialized a sword, aiming to rip right into his flesh, but, it was blocked.

Minato overpowered the Joker, knocking him back onto the ground, "Heh, pathetic." Minato taunted as his enemy got up, throwing another rose at Minato. The persona user tossed his sword right towards it, cutting the rose in half, while the sword was reduced into pieces.

Minato jumped back onto the ground, taking off into a run, right towards Joker. Joker let out a harsh screech that made Minato stop in his tracks covering his ears that he felt would burst any second.

Sensing the chance, Joker teleported in front of Minato, rocking him on the face with one of his fist, Minato felt his head spin, but he was able to block the next one. Minato tightly gripped the arm and slammed Joker onto the ground, repeatedly stomping onto his face, also hoping to demolish that ridiculous mask. Minato saw a lock of platinum blonde hair creeping out from the sides, he ignored it.

Joker, eventually, grabbed Minato by the leg and tossed him away. Minato landed on his hands, he glanced at the oncoming Joker. Quickly summoning another sword, Minato threw it right towards him, slashing his leg, making him drop onto the ground.

"Hah!" Minato got up and took off in a run, delivering a vicious punt right on to the skull, flooring Joker once again. Minato grabbed him by the head, lifting him up. He summoned another sword, impaling it right on the arm, before smashing his head onto a bunch of rocks, blood splattered onto the rocks, Joker cried out in pain, but Minato didn't listen. He slammed his face thrice onto the rock, before slamming him back onto the ground.

"Wow…." Was all that Akihiko could say, "No wonder he knocked me out in a punch."

"I-Indeed." Mitsuru replied, staring at awe.

"You laughed at the wrong guy, fool." Minato yelled smashing his elbow on the face. Joker eventually pushed Minato away with a feeble punch. Minato wiped the blood from his face and looked at his blood stained jacket, "Hah, this belongs to you." He taunted the Joker who was struggling to get up.

"You shall pay for that!" Joker yelled out in a harpy-ish voice, making everyone cover their ears. He held his arms out, suddenly, two creatures appeared in the air, with a pinkish body and claws.

"Go forth, my demons." Joker commanded as Minato stared out in shock. How the hell did he do that!? The two harpies screeched and took off, aiming for Minato.

Minato snapped out of his daze, he grabbed one creature by the claws and smashed it onto ground, cracking its head open. The other dug his claws right onto Minato's face. The persona user screamed out in pain, he concentrated a flame around his hands and grabbed the harpy, burning it to ashes.

"Ugh." Minato tried to shrug the pain away, his face was a bloody mess.

"Move." Thanatos spoke in Minato's mind. The persona user immediately jumped into the sky, avoiding the holy light beneath him. Minato sighed in peace as he avoided the Bright Judgment, that could have knocked him out.

"Hello~" Minato gasped as the Joker teleported right in front of him, blasting Minato at point blank range with a deadly Zandyne. The attack made Minato scream out, he was thrown backwards, smashing against a car, totaling it completely.

"Minato!" Mitsuru cried, as she stared at wreckage. Moments later, before Mitsuru could step in, Minato stood up from the carnage, his body cut in various place. He was eyeing the Joker with utter hate. He glanced back at Mitsuru and groaned.

"I prefer to fight alone, go back, Junpei needs help." Minato ordered, summoning another sword, charging at Joker to once again.

The Joker avoided the blow, teleporting above. Minato yelled out, "Stop being a bitch! Metatron!" Minato crushed the card, summoning the mysterious angel. A golden cloud formed in the sky, from the cloud, a golden fist came plummeting towards the ground, pushing Joker towards the ground. The ground shook, as the fist met the ground, before disappearing into mist.

Minato smirked, staring at the Joker who was probably a mess of broken bones. Minato grabbed him by the head and tried to take his mask off, to no avail.

"Pesky little runt." Minato taunted, kicking him in the groin. The fact that he threw Minato into the car pissed the blunette off even more.

"Who are you?" Minato asked seriously. The opponent didn't answer, making Minato ram his head on the ground, before stomping on it.

"Hmph." Minato tossed him to side, laughing the whole while, "I thought you would be a challenge." Joker landed on the ground, a few feet away from Minato who was unimpressed.

Slowly standing up, Joker cursed out to the heavens, "I will KILL YOU!" Minato held his hand out and beckoned him to come over.

The Joker released another scream, black mist radiating from his body. Minato's eyes widened as the next second, a horrifying creature appeared out no where, right behind Joker. It had a jet black body, with a sword sticking right into his heart and a cream colored face.

"I will KILL YOU!" Joker and the creature spoke together, it sounded like multiple people talking at once. Joker immediately teleported right in front of Minato who was rooted to the spot, "Die." With a grin, Joker grabbed Minato by his blue hair, smashing his knee onto Minato's face.

"Ugh." Minato tried to power his way out of the grip, but the next second, he felt a sword drilling right into his arm. Minato screamed louder. He was lifted up by his hair again, with a sword sticking into his arm.

"Than-" Before he could yell out and summon his persona. The persona behind Joker released a reddish flame that covered him head to toe, intensifying the pain. Minato was blown off his feet, and sent flying backwards, he smashed against a pole, breaking it and then collided with the garage of the dorm. The wall gave away, and it collapsed on top of Minato.

Nobody moved for a few seconds. Joker's maniacal laugh echoed in the night. Minato didn't move out from the rubble.

"No…." Akihiko whispered. Mitsuru was struck speechless.

Joker slowly moved his battered head towards the two remaining persona users. The persona behind him disappeared. Mitsuru tried to put the death of Minato in the back of her head. She had to stay focused.

Before anyone could move, the rubble shone a brilliant white light. The debris was blown away. The light blinded everyone. Joker glanced at the debris. Minato was standing once again, his body wrecked up, yet, he was still standing. A majestic persona with horns and wings was floating behind him, glowing brightly.

"You will pay." Minato hissed with unimaginable hate as he stared at the Joker.

Joker summoned his persona again, charging at Minato again. The persona user eyes turned pitch black. Helel morphed into Thanatos who let out a roar so horrific and loud that the dorm's window shattered into pieces. Joker appeared right in front of Minato again, aiming a punch for his face.

"You bastard!" Minato clasped Joker's fist with his hand, he harnessed a bit of power into his fist and began to crush the knuckles. Joker screamed out in pain once again. Joker's persona dug the sword out of his heart, aiming to slice Minato's hand off. However, this time, it was blocked. Thanatos's gloved hands grabbed the sword, before pulling it away, and slamming it onto the other persona's throat.

Joker felt a sword being drilled into his throat. Minato silenced him quickly by ramming him onto the ground. Summoning two swords, Minato pinned both of his arms into the ground, "Go on, teleport away, you son of a bitch!" Joker's persona slowly disappeared into dust as well, along with Thanatos.

Minato backed away, summoning a gigantic mace with numerous spikes. He aimed it right for Joker's stomach, he wanted to rip it open.

The Joker's body slowly began disappearing. Minato shook his head, "You coward." He spat, glaring at the slowly fading Joker. Minato threw the mace to the side. He walked over to Joker and grabbed him by the mask, "If I ever see you again." There was a pregnant pause, "I will pour your heart out." Minato warned as his opponent finally disappeared.

Minato stood up and winced from the pain, his right arm was hurting like a bitch. Several of his bones were cracked. The persona made him freeze, it was something that horrible, "At least I'm alive." Minato sighed again, walking towards the dorm.

Mitsuru stopped him, Minato tried to push her away but instead he collapsed. Mitsuru caught him just before he met the ground, "You need help. You're severely injured."

"I don't need anyone's help." Minato growled, pulling away from the support. He listened to no one in particular. Limping his way towards the stairs, Minato climbed up. Junpei was on the second floor, getting healed by Yukari and Ikutsuki.

"Arisato!" Mitsuru yelled from downstairs. Minato didn't bother replying, he was so tired. He ignored the shocked expressions of Junpei and Yukari, also trying to ignore Ikutsuki's grin.

He walked into his room and collapsed onto his bed, his body a broken mess right now. This wasn't anything new, it was a cycle that perpetuated for 10 years.

"Estimate time for recovery." Minato whispered, sinking his injured body into the bed sheet, his head buried into his pillow, blood stained his bed, but he was too tired to even clean his wounds up, "…. 20 hours." With that, Minato fell unconscious just as the Dark Hour ended.

* * *

**Phew, that was gory. I kinda prefer this style of fighting since if it was only persona vs persona, it would end up like a pokemon battle. Anyway, for those of you who know who Joker is, your dead wrong =D He's not Jun but totally someone else. All shall be revealed. Review as always please. Seeya. **

**FIXED! Credits to Hoshi 217 for pointing out the mistakes. Next time, I'll try to proof read, if I ain't lazy that is.**


	5. Cute Redhead

Mitsuru gulped as she stood in front of Minato's door. She had an uneasy feeling. Shaking the doubts off, she slowly turned the knob and opened the door, quietly walking in.

"What is this?" Mitsuru gasped as she stared around his room. Blue mist was everywhere, and it made Mitsuru shiver for some reason. The mist was looking like it was radiating off from Minato's body, whose wounds were slowly closing up, his entire body glowing blue.

She glanced at his bed sheet and nearly puked. Blood and a whole lot of it .She was used to blood, but this wasn't funny.

Mitsuru took a step closer. Minato had a rather pained expression on his face, it wasn't because of muscle pain rather, it was one that showed that he was going through some kind of nightmare.

"Nee-san." Minato mumbled in his sleep. Mitsuru went a little bit closer, her heart thumping.

Minato's eyes opened wide as he sensed someone closer to him. Mitsuru yelped, trying to back away, but that didn't happen. Minato instantly materialized a sword, and as soon as Mitsuru blinked, the sword was pointing at her throat.

Mitsuru froze, feeling the metal on her throat, any wrong move, and he might just drill it into her throat.

Minato's expression wasn't one of anger, rather, it was of confusion and sorrow. His silver eyes looked needy, "Hamuko-" He trailed off, shocking Mitsuru, but she still didn't utter a single word, with sword on her throat, the painful expression on Minato's face and the dense mist, the heiress wasn't having a very good day.

"I'm so….. sorry…" He slowly withdrew the blade from her throat, sending apologetic looks towards her.

"Hamuko?" Mitsuru repeated.

Minato blinked twice, his hazy vision getting better. He sighed in disappointment. The girl standing next to him wasn't her wasn't his sister. She had the same hair and eye color albeit a bit darker, but she still wasn't Hamuko.

"Mitsuru, was it?" Minato mused in his mind, identifying his senpai. Minato groaned as he threw the sword across the room, before sinking back into his bed.

Mitsuru sighed in peace as Minato moved away from her, why was her heart beating like crazy before?

"What do you want?" Minato asked, propping up on his elbows to face Mitsuru, "Need to install another camera?" He snarled, pointing at the two broken ones lying on the ground.

"No…" Mitsuru stared at the ground, "I-I was just worried about you." She managed to say, "The wounds….." She trailed off.

Minato blinked again, taken aback by her words, "Worried?" Minato repeated in his mind. He stood up and sat on his bed, his injuries were healing up, but his arm however was still hurting badly, "Uh… Thanks?" He mumbled in reply.

Mitsuru gulped again, "What is this…. Mist?" She asked uneasily.

Minato waved his hand and all the mist suddenly vanished, seemingly, coming back into a card in Minato's hand which disappeared as well.

"Healing?" Mitsuru asked, making Minato nod.

Minato stood up and winced again, "Sneaky son of a bitch." He cursed.

"Excuse me?" Mitsuru fumed, he openly cursed in front of her. How dare he!?

"What!?" Minato narrowed his eyes at Mitsuru who was glaring at him, her arms crossed.

"Don't cuss in front of me." Mitsuru warned.

"Or else….. what?" Minato retorted. The atmosphere shifted around them. Poor Junpei just came to check up on Minato. He didn't expect The Ice Queen and the Fiery Minato to be glaring at each other, ice and fire at their respective sides. Junpei yelped and ran away, yelling about a huge catastrophe coming.

Mitsuru eventually sighed, she couldn't be angry at Minato, who saved her yesterday. Minato smirked, as he over came another adversary.

"I'll let you go… for now." Mitsuru stated, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Huh. Cool." Minato smirked. He walked over to his closet and discarded his jacket. Seeing as Mitsuru didn't move, he spoke, "You mind? Or do I have to change in front of you?"

Mitsuru growled at Minato, sending a ferocious glare towards him. Minato merely smirked at her, "Oh come on, I know you stared at the monitor for too long."

"Whaaa?" Mitsuru tried to control the urge to summon her persona and make a really nice ice sculpture out of Minato, but she relented again.

"Hahaha." Minato laughed lightly, "So, what do you need?"

Mitsuru cleared her throat and tried to cover up her blush, "I would like to talk to you." She stated, professionally.

"About?" Minato asked absentmindedly, taking out his clothes.

"What happened… yesterday." Minato turned around to face her with a blank expression. Mitsuru gulped, what was he gonna say?

After what seemed an eternity, Minato spoke, "Alright."

Mitsuru smiled, "Thank you." She said cheerfully, "I will leave for now." Minato nodded as Mitsuru walked out.

"I know your peeping through the key hole." Minato shouted at Mitsuru, making her stops in her tracks.

"…."

"….."

"Don't be ridiculous." Mitsuru shouted, even though she was far away from Minato's room, he heard it perfectly. Minato chuckled and began to change and bandage his arm up.

"Cute little redhead with a short temper and such delicate features." Minato smirked. As he went out, Junpei came running towards him.

"Dude, dude, dude, dude." Junpei blared into Minato's ear who pushed him away.

"Geez. The hell is the matter with you!?" Minato snarled, "Don't come all over my personal space."

"You just went, one on one with Mitsuru-senpai." Junpei said in awe.

"Yeah, so?" Minato shrugged, "I can go one on one with anyone, bitch." With that, Minato patted Junpei on the back and walked away, out of the dorm.

Minato sighed as he soaked in the fresh air. He walked away from the dorm, hands stuffed into his pockets, remembering about last night. The multitude of shadows and the Joker, "Who the hell is he?"

"I've got my hands full…. Again." Minato sighed, "No rest, eh?"

Sighing again, Minato got up and took his frustrations out in Game Panic, until night fell. He then walked back to the dorm. He glanced at the garage which was totally decimated by Minato himself.

Yukari welcomed Minato and took him to the 4th floor. Minato followed her into the command room and saw everyone there, awaiting him with anxious looks on their faces. Mitsuru looked the most hopeful, while Ikutsuki had a huge grin on his face.

Minato gave a two finger salute and sat next to Yukari. The brunette blushed.

"So, what do you guys want?" Minato asked, putting his feet onto the table. Mitsuru was clearly annoyed. Minato faced her with a smirk, "Anything wrong?"

"No…." Mitsuru answered stiffly. She glared at Minato who shrugged it off.

"Alright, what you did last night." Akihiko started, but stopped, he cleared his throat, stretching his hand out, "First of all, I'm Akihiko Sanada. Sorry for the bad intro when you first came."

Minato shrugged, shaking his hand, "No problem. And you were saying?"

"Last night was the most epic performance eva!" Junpei cheered, "Man, you totally made shadows your bitches." Junpei kept on yelling but was stopped by Mitsuru's stern gaze.

"Wuss." Minato laughed, patting him on the back.

"The question is, how long have you been aware of the Dark Hour?" Mitsuru asked.

"The time when electronics shut down and coffins appear right out of no where?" Minato asked, receiving a nod, "Well…" He counted on his fingers, "10 years to be exact."

Everyone gasped and Ikutsuki shouted, "That's phenomenal! 10 years of fighting!?" He said in awe.

"Silence." Mitsuru commanded. She turned to Minato, "How did you…. Awaken?"

Minato's proud smile vanished. He glared at Mitsuru, "Why would you want to know?"

Mitsuru fidgeted with a lock of red hair, "Ummmm… I heard you calling out for someone named…. Hamuko."

"That's none of your business." Minato snapped, "Just ask what you want from me."

Mitsuru wanted to argue further, but she didn't, Minato looked pissed as all hell right now. She nodded slightly at him before taking out a briefcase, "We'll be quick. Your aware of the Dark Hour." She opened the case, "You've known and fought shadows for years." Minato glanced at the silver gun and an arm that had S.E.E.S engraved into it.

"We want you to join us." Akihiko finished for Mitsuru. Minato glanced at the two items in the briefcase. He grabbed a hold of the gun.

"Sweet device." Minato complimented, but threw it across the room, "But, I rely on something else." He summoned a card, shocking everyone. Ikutsuki literally crawled towards him, "You see? I've been fighting for 10 years non stop." The cards vanished, "I've seen a lot of backstabbers in my life."

He grabbed the arm band next, "I'll join you." Everyone sighed in relief. Probably the most powerful persona user had joined them, but, Minato smashed his fist onto the table, "But, I do a lot of things my way. Don't push me to answer, or else, I won't work. Got that?" He glanced at Mitsuru, "Leader of S.E.E.S?"

Mitsuru glared at him, which only intensified by Minato's smirk. Everyone felt a shiver crawl up their spine.

"Battle of the century." Junpei whispered to Yukari who smacked him.

"Deal…" Mitsuru said uneasily. Minato smiled and bowed.

"I'll take care of ya guys then." He walked away from them, smacking Mitsuru on the back, flooring her. Everyone gasped again but Minato didn't stop, he stormed out of the room, like a boss.

"Why that…." Mitsuru growled and got up, running behind him.

There was silence for a few minutes before Akihiko spoke, "What a brave soul."

"No kidding, he floored Mitsuru-senpai of all people!" Junpei cried, clapping furiously.

"And senpai didn't do a thing." Yukari said, but she smiled cheerfully, "But, we have him on our side, did you see the way he totally annihilated that shadow? He was awesome."

"Awww… Yuka-tan got a crush?" Junpei teased, making Yukari blush and stomp on his feet.

"Guys, we have bigger trouble than that. What is Mitsuru gonna do to him?" Akihiko asked, fearful for Minato's life.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll…." Ikutsuki giggled, "Cool the Ice Queen down." Everyone groaned and left the room, leaving Ikutsuki to laugh alone in the cold room.

"Arisato. Wait!" Minato chuckled and stopped, turning around to meet a fuming Mitsuru.

"How dare you!?" She yelled at him. Minato walked over to him and smacked her on the back again, making her yelp.

"If you want me in, you have to deal with this." Minato said, swinging his arm around Mitsuru's shoulder, making the redhead blush profusely, "Because that's…. how I roll." No one, no man had ever touched Mitsuru, but now, Minato was almost in hugging distance with her.

"That's…. disrespectful." Mitsuru said, blushing.

"It's not like I'm asking you for a lap dance." Minato smirked again.

"What!?" Mitsuru yelled, breaking away from Minato. The blunette laughed loudly, clearly enjoying teasing Mitsuru whose face was red as her hair.

"That will come in due time." Minato walked over to his room, opening the door.

"What will come?" Mitsuru asked, finally covering up her blush.

"The lap dance." Before Mitsuru could yell anymore, Minato blew her a goodnight kiss, silencing her. With a last laugh, he walked into his room, "Talk about a cute redhead." He laughed.

Mitsuru placed her hand over her heart, which was beating painfully past. Her face felt hot, "What have I gotten myself into?" She gulped.

* * *

**Done, hope you liked it. Minato teasing Mitsuru was fun to write, and, like I stated, he still didn't open up fully. He will for sure, but not soon. This time, his harsh past will have more of a spotlight which I missed in the last chapter.**

**Review as always. seeya guys later.**


	6. Eris

**Loopsey : HAHAHA! and Minato would have only scars in the end xD Thanks for the review.**

**Kronos : Writing his like that is kinda fun, he'll warm up fairly soon though. Thanks for the review.**

**Triton : With Minato around, it might just happen =D**

**Cloud : Lol just wait for it =P**

**Blac : Yep, you'll see. I'll say this right now, this fic will also have suicidal themes. **

**Nightmare : Nope, not Jun not even Sudou too.**

**Hoshi : Hahaha, I agree. I shall do my level best to rectify the problems. Thanks! Akihiko is kinda like that, fearful for everyone incase Mitsuru does something. lol.**

**Raidou : He's Minato. Anything is possible. **

* * *

"Come on, Minato-kun." Yukari dragged Minato towards school. Minato was too sleepy to even care, midway, Junpei caught up to them and helped Yukari carry the burden.

After dropping the veteran persona user onto his seat, Junpei and Yukari took their respective seats.

School was as boring as ever, Minato kept his head glued to his desk, strangely, Ms Toriumi didn't object to this at all.

He was awoken during lunch break by Yukari, since Junpei was still kinda scared about approaching Minato.

Minato yawned, rubbing his eyes and ruffling his hair, earning quite a lot of squeals for the girls around him. Minato dragged himself to the canteen, buying more than a dozen melon breads which he finished in record time.

He was attentively listening to Junpei, who was explaining how he awakened to his persona. Minato still didn't tell them his side of the story, he was still hesitant about it.

A few gasps were heard along with the sound of the door being slammed open. Minato and his dorm mates turned around to see Mitsuru, graceful and luminous as ever, marching into their homeroom. Half of the guys were gawking at her while one girl was bouncing behind her.

"Oh, sup, Ice Queen?" Minato smirked, making Mitsuru stop in her tracks, leveling Minato with a glare who was all smiles. The students shivered as the temperature suddenly dropped, but Minato, who had Skadi equipped, barely noticed anything.

"When's THAT coming?" Minato asked aloud, causing everyone to raise an eyebrow. Mitsuru gritted her teeth, barely controlling herself to grab a chair and beat Minato senseless.

Mitsuru actually cracked her knuckles and stomped over to Minato, ignoring the rest of the class room. She grabbed a hold of his jacket and lifted his up from his seating position. Still fuming, Mitsuru yelled at Minato, who was still smirking, clearly enjoying how Mitsuru was acting.

"Your sorely testing my patience, Arisato." Mitsuru yelled at him, still holding a firm grip on his collar. She rocked him back and forth, ignoring the shocked faces of everyone, including Yukari and Junpei.

"Whoa, senpai." Minato said in shock, inhaling the air, he released a sigh, "You smell like roses~" Minato sang." The class ohoed at his words and Mitsuru blushed, while still trying to maintain her anger.

"I. Will. Execute. You." Mitsuru threatened, whispering into Minato's ear who was STILL all smiles. Minato looked around and Mitsuru followed his gaze, looking into the faces of the shocked students nearby.

Mitsuru was blushing again due to embarrassment. How can the cool and collected Ice Queen act so…. Deranged in front of everyone?

Minato was smirking like a devil right now while Mitsuru inside was crying. This was a huge scandal. The students began whispering eventually, causing Mitsuru to yell at as well.

"Silence! Whispering in public is rude. Absolutely disgraceful." She reprimanded the students who went quiet due to her wrath.

"Yo, senpai, you should really let go of my collar." Minato advised. Mitsuru obliged and let go off his collar, also giving him a slight shove to which Minato didn't even move at all.

"Cute." Minato said with a smile and aloud, making the students whisper again.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Mitsuru shouted again, crossing her arms, "Arisato is no more than a…" She trailed off, thinking about a suitable word.

"Boyfriend." Minato helpfully supplied.

"Yes, nothing more than a boyfriend." Mitsuru continued lecturing the students until she realized what she had said.

Minato erupted into laughter, dropping to his knees and continually pounding his fist onto the ground. Mitsuru was so pissed that she didn't even bother explaining. She simply fixed a glare on the students and told them, "No one will speak of this any further, If I hear any rumors, all of you shall be executed! Move out!" She yelled. The students saluted the Empress and scurried out of the room leaving S.E.E.S alone.

Minato eventually recovered from his laughing fit and sat on his seat. Mitsuru stomped on his feet but Minato dodged, making the heiress trip and fall onto the ground akin to yesterday.

"On my honor as a member of the Kirijo, I will get you one day." Mitsuru swore, glaring at Minato.

"You can have me right now." Minato smiled and winked at her. Mitsuru gritted her teeth and made a strangling gesture. In the end, she relented, releasing a sigh, she ignored Minato and began to speak.

"I expect you three to be at the dorm once school ends." She lowered his voice, "With Arisato joining us, we can take on THAT place again." Minato rose a brow at the cryptic mention, "Akihiko and I will come later. We have to pick her up." She sighed.

Yukari and Junpei had a considerable less than amused expression. Junpei was the first to object, "We don't need her. We've got Minato with us now."

"I understand." Mitsuru sighed again, "But, the more the merrier, as they say. Farewell." She said curtly before walking off.

"Farewell toots." Minato waved. Mitsuru stopped and cringed, shaking her head once again, she exited out of the classroom.

Minato caught Junpei staring at him, "What!?"

Junpei shook his head and spoke in an almost awestruck tone, "Is there something going on between you and senpai?"

"Yep." Minato nodded, "I screwed her." Minato said simply with a wave of his hand.

At that moment, time seemed to stop for the other two. Yukari was struck dumb and deaf. A new student albeit incredibly handsome just went out with the most popular girl in school, also, deep inside, Yukari felt a bit conflicted to say the least.

All she could do was to stare at the mysterious transfer student with her mouth wide open.

Junpei just swore that he saw God himself when he stared at Minato who looked as stoic and passive as ever, even if he dropped such a bombshell on the two.

"S-Screw?" Junpei repeated.

"Yeah…." Minato stood up, "Pretty badly, if I may add." He snickered, remembering the prior night about the constant teasing. Obviously, none of the two took it the way that Minato actually intended.

"Was it….. Any good?" Junpei asked again, trying to ignore Yukari's shocked expression.

"Immensely pleasurable." Minato replied with another wave of his hand. That did it for Junpei, the capped persona user struggled to maintain his balance.

Minato seriously didn't what happened to Junpei but he didn't really care. He stormed out of the homeroom, like a boss.

"The 3rd night in the dorm and along with Mitsuru senpai." Junpei said in awe, earning a smack from Yukari who was blushing.

"Shut it." Yukari yelled at him.

After school was over, Minato along with Yukari and Junpei walked back to the dorm. The two were acting really different in front of him. Junpei was all buddy buddy with him, trying to get useful advice regarding girls, while Yukari would avoid him, not that Minato actually spoke a lot, but she would just blush and look the other way.

Seeing as Mitsuru and Akihiko weren't at the dorm, the juniors talked about random stuff for a while. Minato actually took a more active part this time, telling them how he traveled from one place to another.

That is until, the door slid open, revealing the three people whom the juniors were waiting for. One was a hot redhead while the other one was a GYM junkie named Akihiko…. The third one was someone Minato had never seen before.

Standing at Mitsuru's height, the new girl was definitely the girl whom Yukari and Junpei bad mouthed all day. She had long jet black hair tied in a ponytail and the same color of eyes. She was rather buffed for a girl and fairly attractive, clad in jeans and a black t shirt. Lastly, her expression, although it was a smile, it was rather…. Calculative in Minato's eyes.

The new girl walked over to Minato and slurred into his ear, "Hello~" Minato actually shivered and backed away, causing her to giggle.

Mitsuru raised a brow at the uncharacteristic attitude, she also felt a bit pissed for some reason, but she shrugged it off, "Arisato….. This is another one of our member." She started, "Her name is Eris Amaya."

"Pleased to meet you." Eris said cheerfully shaking Minato's hand.

Junpei, Yukari and Akihiko looked on in shock, was she really the short tempered and obnoxious girl that they knew? Why was she getting along with Minato?

The blue haired teen was confused, she didn't seem so bad like the rest were telling him. He managed a reply, trying to ignore the rather lustful tone of Eris, "Nice to meet you too." Eris withdrew her hand and smiled at him, ignoring the dumb looks of everyone else.

Mitsuru coughed, "Right. We will resume our exploration of Tartarus tonight. Will you be joining us?" She glanced at Eris whose expression shifted from a happy one that she used with Minato to an annoyed one.

"Right, you pay me up first." Eris said curtly. Mitsuru nodded in return.

"So, we're going to Hell tonight?" Minato asked.

"Hell?" Junpei laughed, "Sure, Tartarus is like hell most of the time."

"Is it hell. Tartarus in Greek Mythology meant hell." Minato replied, "You didn't know that?"

"What does this asshole really know?" Eris jeered at Junpei. Minato was surprised to say the least. Before Junpei could respond, Akihiko cut in.

"Alright, let's meet at the place. Minato, follow the rest and take the train." Minato nodded at his senpai words. Just as he was about to walk away, Eris grabbed his wrist, making him halt.

She faced Minato with a cheerful smile again, "Why don't we know each other." There was a pregnant pause, "A lot better?" Minato shivered again.

He politely turned her down, "Sorry, I have to prepare stuff, some other time?" Eris nodded again and let go of his hand.

"Alright, see ya hot stuff." She winked and walked out of the dorm.

"What the hell is she?" Minato asked himself, but he shrugged it off. He walked into his room and began to prepare, which basically meant more sleep since he carried his armory in his very soul.

At 11:30 Junpei woke him up, Minato at first yelled at him but got up nonetheless. He followed the juniors towards the monorail and ended up standing right next to his own school.

"This is hell?" Minato blew a raspberry, "I agree somewhat."

"Wait." Akihiko pulled his cellphone, "Its almost midnight."

11:58

11:59…. After that, the cell phone shut down, Minato was used to the greenery and pools of blood. But, he didn't expect his school to start crumbling in front of his eyes. The school actually began crumbling before rising up, constructing a gigantic tower which was all green, and blood dipping down the walls. It reached towards the moon. This was Tartarus.

Minato stared at the monstrous obelisk before chuckling, "I knew school was one fucked up place." Everyone snickered, except for Mitsuru.

"This, Arisato is Tartarus." Mitsuru introduced.

"That sucks." Everyone turned around at the sound of the voice, Minato immediately summoned a sword. His eyes trailed up to see Joker floating in the air, clutching a tulip in his hands.

"You again?" Minato shook his head, "You're a joke, get lost."

"Temper. Temper." He sighed before casting a glance at Eris who just stared at him.

"The hell do you want!?" Akihiko demanded, readying himself.

"Nothing~" Joker sang, "Just telling you pigs that the Grand Reveal will happen real soon." Minato raised his eyebrow. What was he talking about.

"Grand Reveal?" Mitsuru repeated.

"YES! And it will happen! You cannot escape the Wheel of Fortune!" Joker began laughing manically, "Fuck you Wild Card." He shouted at Minato before disappearing into thin air.

"Tch. Just great, is another tower welcoming us?" Minato lamented before shrugging it off and walking inside of Tartarus.

* * *

**Fun to write again, with Junpei and Yukari taking what Minato said the wrong way. lol. Review please (Even to Guests, its Soma for writers.) and welcome the most important OC in the fic. Keep an eye out for Joker too, he's kinda important. Seeya later**


	7. Tartarus

**Guest : Thank you for all the reviews~ I would suggest that you don't read the original since its pretty crappy. But I hope you enjoy this one, and like I said, Joker isn't Jun or Sudou. Keep watching.**

**Kronos : Who knows? Love can strike too.**

**Cloud : ... I already told ya man =D**

* * *

"Not a bad interior." Minato stared at the inside of Hell. Spotless marble titles, huge pillars supporting the walls, a beautiful golden clock and a staircase that lead to a broken clock of sorts.

"Wait up!" Junpei and the rest came in. Minato tilted his head towards them.

"He's gone?" Minato asked.

Mitsuru nodded, "Yes." Minato cursed under his breath. Who in hell was that guy?

"So, this is Tartarus?" Minato asked.

"Indeed." Mitsuru replied.

"Alright, so this place needs to be cleared up, right?" Minato asked, doing a few light hops.

"Not only that. We believe that the reason for the Dark Hour is inside the tower." Akihiko impressed by Minato's enthusiasm, began doing a few light hops of his own.

"We should also keep our eyes open with that Joker guy." Junpei suggested.

"Why was he staring at you, Eris?" Yukari asked. And boy did she regret it.

"None of your fucking business." Eris growled, "How the fuck am I supposed to know!?" Yukari gritted her teeth in rage, but she didn't respond. No way she could win a back and forth with Eris.

Minato shook his head. Why did Eris pull off a complete 180 when talking to others, but, he had to worry about that later.

"Since this will be our second exploration attempt. There are a few things to keep in mind." Mitsuru casted her gaze towards Eris, "Don't be reckless, you nearly killed Akihiko the last time."

Minato could for sure hear Eris mutter a, "Piss off." Before she gave a hmph and turned her head away from Mitsuru.

"And, Iori will not run away on his own any more." Junpei gulped and nodded at her icy glare.

"Cool…" Minato replied, "Let's go then."

"Wait a moment." Mitsuru commanded. Minato sighed and stopped from walking any further.

"She's a bitch, isn't she?" Eris giggled beside him. Minato didn't answer, he didn't know what he could say in response.

"Arisato will be the field leader." Mitsuru continued, looking towards Minato, "Are you up for it?" The blunette shrugged.

"Wait! Why him? He doesn't look like a leader." Junpei protested.

"What's a leader supposed to look like? Cloud Strife?" Minato growled.

"Did you forget about THAT night so easily Stupei?" Yukari added in, siding with Minato. Junpei however was still not pleased.

"There's another reason. From what I can gather, Arisato is capable of wielding multiple personae." Mitsuru stated. This seemed to have caught Eris's attention, she locked her eyes onto Minato with great curiosity.

"I can agree on that too. Seeing the video tapes." Akihiko added in.

"And…. How many personae can you summon?" Mitsuru asked. Minato smiled and walked towards her. The Ice Queen gulped again, what on earth was he gonna do to embarrass her again?

Minato placed a hand on Mitsuru's shoulder and glided her hand over her eyes, "Personae, Personae…. Everywhere." Just as Minato said that, hundreds of cards suddenly materialized from out of no where. All of them blue in color, they were floating in mid air, radiating mist and spiritual energy which Mitsuru could definitely feel.

"Wow…." Yukari said in awe. The sight looked magical.

"Amazing….." Akihiko whispered.

"Extraordinary." Mitsuru said in awe, not minding that Minato had his hand on her shoulder.

"Not only that." Minato held his hand out and one of the blue card appeared instantly in his palm, "I can dual summon two of them for a fusion spell. They kinda drain me out faster so I don't use them as much."

Minato's facial features hardened. The spectacle that was in front of everyone disappeared and the card that was in Minato's hand began giving out more mist than usual.

"Beelzebub!" Minato shouted as he crushed the card in his hand. The sound of glass breaking echoed in the lobby of Tartarus. The glass shards that were broken collected above Minato, forming into one gigantic creature that looked like a demonic fly with a skull like staff with in grasp. Mitsuru could feel it, the thing was incredibly powerful.

Beelzebub roared and charged up a purplish sphere around its mouth. Everyone gasped and stepped back. The look in Minato's eye was dead serious.

"Minato, no, that attack could kill us 10 times over!" Mitsuru cried helplessly, as Beelzebub kept charging up the Megidoloan, which was shaking the whole place apart.

"Just fucking stop it!" Eris begged, obviously scared for her life.

"He's a backstabber!" Junpei said, drawing out his sword.

"Minato…. You don't have to do this." Akihiko said calmly, keeping his panic in check.

"Minato-kun, please, don't do this." Yukari begged, before falling onto the ground because of the quake that was rocking the tower.

Minato studied each of them curiously, a little bit of smirk playing on his lips. Yukari was obviously the scared type. Mitsuru and Akihiko were shaking but they were trying to control it the best they could. Junpei was hoping to run up to Minato and slash him in two, proving his worth in front of everyone. Eris…. Looked scared and excited at the same time.

Minato smirked and waved his hand, calling the attack off. Beelzebub slowly disappeared into mist. Minato rose his head up and faced tilted his head, "Oh, you guys should change your pants before we go."

Nobody had the time to sigh in relief. They all exploded onto Minato like hounds.

"What the fuck was that!?" Junpei growled. Minato smirked at him.

"You gave me a heart attack…. Jerk." Yukari glared at him.

"That was foolish." Mitsuru said, wiping a bit of sweat from her brow. Akihiko didn't say anything but faced Minato with a frown.

"Such power…." Eris said in awe.

"Alright." Minato started, "Junpei is the guy who would go through anything which can help prove his worth. Yukari isn't adapted to fight and flight situations, given her almost begging attitude when I was about to unleash the attack."

Minato continued, looking towards the two, "Ice Queen probably looked like she wanted to take me on, and I respect that." Minato gave her a two finger salute, before turning to Akihiko, "Akihiko-senpai was probably the most level headed. He didn't completely believe that I would unleash the attack, so yeah…." Minato finished his long analysis.

"And Eris…" Minato studied her long and hard, "You have a really short temper which can result in pretty stupid stuff happening." The girl in question got a look of annoyance of her face but in the end, she giggled the accusation away.

"You were testing us all along?" Mitsuru asked, finally controlling her breathing. Minato nodded, summoning a sword into his hand.

"Let's go. I've got all the stuff I wanted to know about you guys." Minato commanded.

"Asshole…." Junpei muttered, obviously not liking Minato's action earlier.

Minato stopped advancing towards the clock and faced Junpei, "You know, S.E.E.S?" Minato's face twisted into a really hateful expression, "You've only known me for some days. You don't know the stuff I did. You don't know what type of a guy I really am."

"What are you gonna do? Blast us like insects!?" Junpei growled.

"I might…." Minato faced him with a really cold look, "Don't. Piss. Me. Off." Minato drawled out his words, "You piss me off…. I won't kill you. But, you might just not say anything for the rest of your life."

Minato then, walked over to Mitsuru, "Don't hide anything from me…." Minato warned. Mitsuru instantly froze, "Never hide anything from me…"

Minato pulled back and walked over to the stairs, "Come on. We haven't got all day." Without waiting for anyone else, he walked in.

Mitsuru recomposed herself, "Iori, Takeba, Amaya! Hurry, go now." The three nodded and ran behind Minato.

Minato blew a raspberry, disappointed by the response he was getting, "Aww, come on." Minato sighed at the horde of shadows literally crawling away from him.

Minato held his hand out and switched to Loki, he charged up a Megidola and shot it right towards the shadows, creating a huge explosion that blasted each one of them into Ichor.

"Weak." Minato impaled his rather large sword onto the ground and leaned against it. Seconds later, the rest of his team appeared, out of breath.

"What is going on in this place?" Junpei gasped, staring at the decimated floor with various pools of Ichor.

Minato merely shrugged, "I killed a few of them."

"You've one fucking amazing guy." Eris grinned at him. Minato slightly smiled back in return. Seeing the warm response, Eris walked over to Minato who casually stepped away.

"Thanks for the praise. We have to move now." Minato locked his cold silver eyes at Junpei who was glaring at him.

"You listening?" Minato whispered.

"Yes….." Junpei gritted his teeth and whispered a response.

"Are you listening maggot?" Minato increased his voice.

"Yes…." Junpei replies slowly.

"Are you fucking listening to me? Asshat?" Minato snarled. Junpei's head shot up and he glared at Minato.

"Dammit, yes!" Junpei yelled at Minato who smiled sickly in return.

"Good…." Minato ordered before walking away, commanding the rest to follow him.

"Can you hear me?" Mitsuru's voice echoed collectively inside their minds.

"Yeah." Minato replied, "Everyone has gathered."

"Good. I want you to proceed with caution- HEY!" Minato bolted towards the bunch of shadows and viciously slaughtered them in mere seconds.

"You were saying?" Minato asked.

"Never mind, just carry on." Mitsuru sighed on the line.

* * *

After clearing a few shadows himself, Minato ordered the rest of showcase their skills. Junpei was skilled with physical slashes and fire spells while Yukari was efficient with her wind spells and healing magic. Eris on the other hand…. Was a beast in dark magic, she fired off Mudo spell and mini Omega Clusters like nothing, Minato had to wonder…. How come she was so good at dark magic? And her persona... it was like a broken and bloodied version of Orpheus... but why did it seem that it was holding back something?

Just as they were fighting, a voice interrupted them.

"Oh, what's this?" A haunting voice echoed around the floor. Minato slightly tensed up and stopped leaning against the wall. He silently told his team mates to gather around and they did so, clearly terrified by the voice.

"Come out from the shadows." Minato taunted the voice back but it merely laughed in return.

"Try if you must, you puny humans cannot hold a candle against me." Minato gritted his teeth and shouted in response.

"FINE! I'LL MAKE YOU COME OUT!" Minato summoned another card and crushed it. A bright light exploded from the place where Minato was standing. A majestic being that Minato used against Joker was floating once again in mid air.

"MORNING….." Minato readied himself as Helel put a hand onto its head.

"ARISATO, STOP! You will blow the place apart." Minato didn't listen and unleashed the attack. A small ray of light descended onto the ground and instantly grew into a ball of holy light which exploded moments later.

"KYAAAA." Yukari surprisingly held onto Eris who covered her eyes. Junpei cursed out loud as the bright white blinded all three of them.

Minato opened his eyes to see the floor decimated, way worse than the one below them. Minato smirked at his team mates who were gasping for air.

"Alright, you should rea-" Junpei was stopped.

"Shhhh…" Minato hushed him before turning his eyes towards a certain sound. The rattling of chains, it slowly grew louder and louder until the being that caused it was standing in front of them.

Eris, Yukari and Junpei shivered in fear, Minato however smirked at the Reaper, "I brought you out." He summoned two blades and grasped them firmly, "I'll send you crawling back…. Imitation of Death."

"Insolent brat!" The Reaper gave out a roar, readying his guns. The rest of the three shivered, they were doomed to spectate the gigantic fight between the two.

* * *

**Done~ Hope you enjoyed it, even through Minato's rather assholic attitude, but don't worry, he'll warm up soon, like the next chapter! =D And yeah, he merely tested them by summoning Beel. The animosity between Minato and Junpei will be a bit heavier this time. I love Junpei but tensions in a group are awesome. **

**Review please, soma for writers and stuff, etc. Seeya guys later.**

**Fixed some -_- again, thanks to Hoshiro for pointing them out. I promise myself to proof read, but never do, next time, I SWEAR!**


	8. Gun Powder

The Reaper towered over the four teens, only one of them was actually ready for a battle. Minato, noticing the dread of his companions, commanded them, "Run, you'll just get in the way!" He said, not taking his eyes of the Reaper, and his gigantic revolvers.

"What? We can't do that." Junpei said, trying his best to look fearless, but in face of Death, it just wasn't working.

"I said MOVE!" Minato shouted, "You'll only make me vulnerable against him." Just then, the Reaper pointed one of him revolver at Minato, firing a shot which Minato easily sidestepped. The persona user backed away, his eyes fixed on the shadow.

The Reaper roared in rage, he pointed both of his revolvers at the team and fired shot after shot. Minato gritted his teeth, ignoring the horrified cries of his team mates. Minato quickly held his hand out and summoned a mirror, gold in color. Minato smashed it onto the ground, breaking it into pieces.

The bullets that were homing towards them instantly reflected back towards the Reaper, just as the mirror was shattered. The Reaper barely dodged the shots, but one managed to bruise the creature's shoulder, making it howl in pain.

The team was shocked, how in hell did the bullets just retreated back? Minato, sensing the slight chance, turned around and summoned a greenish orb in his palm, "Sorry. Don't come back." With that, Minato smashed the orb into the ground which triggered a green flash, the next second, the three scared persona users disappeared from sight.

"GAHHH." Minato's pained cry echoed moments later. The persona user rolled away on the ground, dispelling the fire on his jacket courtesy of the Reaper.

"Sneaky little bitch." Minato cursed, glaring at the Reaper who held his revolver in the air, "Time for a blast!" With that, Minato charged at the Reaper who gave out another roar.

Minato sidestepped the multiple bullets and jumped up, avoiding an oncoming bolt of lightning. Minato let out a battle cry and dove right towards the Reaper from mid air. The Reaper hurriedly crossed its massive guns in front of itself, blocking the twin swords of Minato. Metal slashed against metal as sparks scattered. Minato was eventually pushed away but he easily managed to land on his feet.

The Reaper's lone, yellow eye locked onto Minato again who taunted him to attack. The Reaper pointed one of its revolvers towards Minato and launched an Agidyne. Minato smirked and switched to Apollo, he easily went through the fire and bolted towards the Reaper who was at least expecting a burn, but, none of that happened.

Minato appeared in front of the surprised Reaper. Minato held out his hand and let loose a Megidola at point blank range, blasting the Reaper backwards, eliciting another roar.

"Hmph. Pathetic." Minato said, crushing a card of Skadi. The giantess appeared behind Minato and launched a huge block of ice at the Reaper who smashed against a wall, visibly cracking it.

"Insolent brat!" The Reaper roared and let loose hundreds of bullets towards Minato who switched to Kohryu, the bullet felt like ant bites to him. Minato further insulted Reaper by standing in open fire and yawning.

The Reaper was clearly infuriated by this. The shadow stopped unleashing bullet after bullet and instead, it charged at Minato who smirked. Minato side stepped the Reaper, before dropping down onto the ground to miss the side swing of its revolver. Minato did a quick kick up and planted his feet right onto the bandaged face of the Reaper, pushing him back.

The Reaper quickly responded by blasting Minato with a Garudyne. The attack was too quick, Minato, who was still having Kohryu equipped, screamed out as the wind lifted him off his feet and cut his skin through, before he smashed into a wall.

"Tch." Minato instantly got up and ran a Diarahan through his bruised body, before summoning another sword and charging at the Reaper again.

Minato dodged the strike of the gun and slammed his sword right onto the Reaper's stomach, who released a demonic screech. Minato felt his eardrums burst from the sheer pitch, he let go of the sword and clasped his ears with his hands, backing away to cut out the sound.

The Reaper laughed and summoned a purple ball of energy in the sky which exploded moments later, making Minato take the burnt of the attack, Minato rolled away from the attack, before his back met the wall.

There was no time to waste, Minato staggered back to his feet and dodged right, avoiding the bullets that were being sent his way.

Minato jumped away from the collapsing wall behind him, which was a target for the Reaper. Minato gritted his teeth in annoyance.

Minato jumped into the air once again and let out a roar, akin to Thanatos. Silver eyes turned pitch black as the tower shook once, dropping the Reaper to one knee. Thanatos appeared behind Minato and with out a word, charged towards the shadow. The Reaper fired another round of bullet but it was easily dodged. Thanatos roared and impaled its massive sword right onto the Reaper who roared in return.

"Smash his head in. That Gun loving, Mothercanucker!" Minato commanded and cursed. Thanatos obliged by grabbing a hold of Reaper's skull and smashing in against the wall, before he finally disappeared.

The Reaper's head collided into the frail wall, breaking it into pieces. Minato blew a raspberry and mocked the Reaper, "That is death. You over grown asshole!"

The Reaper got up and spoke slowly, "You are getting on my nerves."

Minato smirked back, "Why don't you punish me?"

"I will." The Reaper said, even though it had no face, one could tell that it was beyond pissed. Minato continued mocking the Reaper, not a bit scared by its tone.

The Reaper shot a torrent of fire towards him. Minato sighed and dodged all of it with ease, before shooting one his own, The Reaper launched a torrent of water towards the on coming fireball. The two attacks, resulting in smoke that covered the battle field, Minato cursed himself for being stupid.

"Tch. Stupid me." Minato cursed but the next second, he cried out in pain as he felt his back break. The Reaper smashed his revolver right onto Minato's back, who was gasping for air in the dense smoke.

Minato's head began to crack as the second revolver met his skull. Minato barely had time to breathe as he felt a ball of pure energy being shoved into his stomach. Reaper blasted Minato with a Megidola at point blank range.

The persona user collided against a wall, and it gave way, burying Minato under the pile of debris. The Reaper cleared the smoke with a Garudyne and laughed, "The fool met his faith."

Minato shivered in pure rage, underneath the debris. He slowly made his way up and stood on his feet, his head was leaking blood from behind while his chest was bloodied with several bruises and cuts, probably by eating an almighty attack at such close range.

"Feeling a little bit sore?" The Reaper taunted Minato who gritted his teeth, barely able to get his breath out due to pure rage that had clogged his mind.

"I'll break you!" Minato whispered, summoning a card. The shoved the card onto the ground and stomped onto it, summoning Metatron who towered over him.

"God's hand! Minato commanded as Metatron raised both of his hand towards the sky, creating a cloud of golden smoke that sent a large, golden fist plummeting towards the Reaper who managed to block it by crossing both of his guns in mid air.

Minato yelled out, "That's it! Let me show you the power of the Wild Card!" Minato yelled as he took off in a run, and jumped up, summoning Thor, the Norse God in mid air.

The God smashed its mighty hammer right onto the Reaper's head, breaking his concentration. The fist squashed the Reaper underneath itself, resulting in a howl of pain.

"Did you like that?" Minato yelled in Reaper's face, before summoning two swords, impaling it right onto his two hands, pinning the shadow onto the ground.

"Did you like that?" Minato repeated, grabbing both of his guns and continually smashing him on the face. The metal collided with Reaper's face again and again, Ichor splattered onto the ground and on the weapons. Minato didn't care and continued his massacre.

Eventually, the weapons crumbled into dust, Minato stood over the Reaper and summoned two cards. The Reaper shivered and begged Minato to let him go. Minato silenced him by kicking the Reaper right on the face.

Minato crushed the two cards, summoning two personae, Metatron and Mithra. The two personae nodded at Minato's word and eventually disappeared into mist, shocking the Reaper.

"Get ready….." Minato whispered as a gigantic golden hand appeared in the sky, wielding a massive golden hammer that made Reaper look like a bug, "For your last judgments…."

The floor began to break apart by the sheer power of the hand that Minato had summoned. The ground cracked and the Reaper shivered once again. Minato jumped back from the place of impact and yelled, "Crush him!"

The hammer slammed right onto the ground, squashing the Reaper who yelled out in pain. The impact caused a massive shockwave, Minato himself by blown away while the whole tower shook violently. The members on the ground floor dropped onto the ground, because of the tremors that shook the place.

"Dang…. What is he doing?" Akihiko asked, clutching the golden clock for support.

"Is he safe, senpai?" Yukari asked worriedly.

"I can't sense him….." Mitsuru said in desperation, desperately trying to find Minato again.

The floor on which the two stood collapsed from the gigantic blow, rocking the floor to its core. Minato yelped as he struggled to maintain his balance, desperately holding onto a wall. The ground under him cracked and eventually, he plummeted downwards, along with the mess of rubble and, the Reaper with him, who was probably dead in Minato's eyes.

Minato smashed onto the lower flower, the one below on which they were fighting. Minato's head snapped back on the floor. He barely rolled away to dodge the on coming debris, barely saving his skin from being squashed like a bug.

"Fuck." Minato cursed as he breathed out, his body was kind off drained from the fusion spell, plus the bruises were hurting more than ever. Minato slowly staggered back to his feet, grasping the wall for support, "Serves that asshole justice." His celebration was cut short by a low growl.

"Insolent human….." Minato cursed in annoyance as he glanced at the Reaper, buried under a pile of rubber, all of his bones cracked, his eyes punctured and leaking blood, his two revolvers no where to be seen in sight.

Minato shook his head and walked towards the Reaper who was barely alive. Minato glanced up and let out a slight, "Oooops." As he stared at the non existent ceiling, the Last Judge had completely decimated the floor.

"You….. Bastard…." The Reaper cursed at Minato who pushed his head back onto the ground with his foot.

Minato held his hand up and a golden light engulfed it. It seemed to be shaping up into a gun or sorts…. A massive one, with numerous jewels and gold decorating it.

"What are you doing?" The Reaper asked in panic.

"You think that you're the only one who can wield a gun?" Minato asked as he summoned his newest weapon, a gigantic gun with a one wicked barrel which was emitting golden mist. The jewels and gold around the gun was shinning… This weapon of mass destruction was, Metatronius_. _

Minato pointed the barrel towards Reaper's head. Smirking, Minato whispered, "I wish you burn in hell for eternity." He let loose a massive, golden bullet that ripped Reaper's head into bits. The broken body of the Reaper flailed around before it went stiff. The shadow finally disappeared into a cloud of red and black mist.

Minato picked the bullet, it was size of a cricket ball, it was still glowing gold. Minato sighed and casually shot it towards the wall, breaking it into pieces.

Still holding onto the glowing gun, Minato began to walk, "One attack mirror, one Treasto gem….. Tch." It was only a short while until Minato found the teleporter, he stepped onto it and appeared on the first floor.

The team gasped at Minato's state who shrugged, "Sorry that took a while." He chuckled, before dropping his gun onto the ground, cracking the surface.

"… How did you?" Mitsuru gasped in surprise, "Defeat the Reaper? One on one?"

Minato shrugged again, "Attack, block, dodge, attack, rinse and repeat." He answered before walking away, "Come on. I have to sleep too. That took a lot out of me." The rest of the members dumbly walked behind him, their minds flooding with numerous questions.

"I'll answer everything tomorrow. Don't get your panties in a bunch." Minato said, still walking, with the rest behind him.

Eris's black eyes scanned Minato, a wolfish grin appeared on her face. She walked over to Minato and slurred into his ear, "Thanks for the save, hot stuff." Minato shivered again.

"N-No problem." Minato replied, stuttering all the while.

"How can yo-" Eris was cut of by Minato.

"Tomorrow….." Minato replied quickly, sticking to his promise. Eris got a flicker of annoyance on her face but she quickly discarded it, not letting Minato notice.

"Sure thing…" She whispered into his ear again before taking off in the opposite direction, presumably towards her home.

Minato shrugged the seductive attempts off and mused, "I have to visit Elizabeth and stock up those items….. Only got one attack mirror and 2 gems left." He sighed and continued walking, with his team behind him.

* * *

**Fun to write. Minato this time, can summon guns and items from out his psyche. He is still alot limited on them, which will be explained in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the fight. Please review and tell me what you think. And to those who read the original fic, tell me if this Reaper battle was better than the original one. And for those who didn't read the original, I advise you not to read it since it will spoil this plus like I said its kinda crappy.  
**

**Thanks for the reads and reviews, see ya guys later.**


	9. My Bike!

**Yoshi : I was thinking about Reaper being a friend of sorts too... I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the review.**

**Hoshi : Thanks! I admit, DBZ is help when I write battle scenes. **

**Hahaha, yeah, like I said, Minato pwns everyone eventually. Even the Reaper should be scared. He's not the real deal.**

**Thanks RG!**

**Loopsey : Thanks :D Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Piped : Thanks alot of all the reviews. You will have to wait and see for who the Joker is, and Eris... I'll also keep that a secret. I'm sorry to read that you found the fight sorta predictable. If you can please point it out, I'll rectify it in the next battles. Thanks again.**

* * *

"Arsiato!" Mitsuru called.

"No!" Minato said curtly.

"I demand answers!" Mitsuru said.

"Tomorrow." Minato replied with a sigh, ascending the stairs.

"Why not now!?" Mitsuru yelled.

"Just cause….." Minato shrugged his shoulders, "I don't feel like it."

Mitsuru fumed, she raced up the stairs and stopped right in front of Minato who was amused.

"Woah, senpai. Those toned legs really do help you, don't they?" Minato grinned, pointing at her thigh.

Mitsuru blushed and smacked him on the chin, averting his gaze, "That's…. degrading!" Mitsuru yelled at him.

"Dude, it isn't my fault that your wearing such a mini skirt." Minato smirked. Mitsuru gasped and clutched her skirt. Minato merely laughed in return

"No, scratch that. I'll tell you everything if you DO wear a mini skirt." Minato held his hand for a shake, "Deal?"

Mitsuru growled and smacked his hand away. Minato chuckled, "I see, that means tomorrow, right?"

Mitsuru's eyes narrowed. She grabbed Minato by the collar and slammed him into the wall. Minato barely felt a thing and just kept smiling.

"Why can't you act respectful for once!?" Mitsuru nearly pleaded.

"You know something?" Minato asked seriously, looking around.

"W-What?" Mitsuru stammered a response.

There was silence for a good minute or two until Minato suddenly exclaimed, "We're in kissing distance. Pucker up!"

Mitsuru gasped and backed away, aiming a slap at Minato who easily dodged it, "You started it. Now you're backing away?" Minato shook his head, "Tch. Shameful for the empress."

Mitsuru took a breath and calmed herself down, her left eye twitching, "I will…." Mitsuru trailed off.

"Night." Minato waved and walked off, still with a smile, disappearing into his room.

Mitsuru smashed her knuckle on the wall, shaking due to anger, "Never in my life…." She muttered. Mitsuru looked at her skirt, Minato's words ringing in her mind.

"Is my skirt… Short?" She asked herself before shaking her head, "Don't listen to him. Don't listen to him." Mitsuru repeated as she ran up stairs.

…

Minato woke up the next day, finding most of his injuries healed. He did a few light hops before throwing a couple of hooks, "Yep. Most of them are healed." Minato nodded to himself, as he changed into his school uniform.

He hung the mp3 player around his neck and stuffed his hands into pockets, before walking out of his room, humming Burn my Dread the whole while.

"Man, I totally kicked some serious ass." He laughed, "And to think that I was rusty." He tip toed down the stairs.

"Hey guys…. Good morn-" Minato instantly stopped as he stared at his dorm mates. Yukari looked good as ever. Junpei looked as bored as ever. Akihiko was sewing his gloves. Mitsuru on the other hand….

"Pffftt! The hell is that!?" Minato pointed at Mitsuru who blushed. Instead of the usual, long, gray skirt, Mitsuru wore tight, blue jeans on a school day.

"You actually fell for that!?" Minato said between laughs, dropping onto his knees, "God, jeans underneath the school blouse!"

"What is wrong with that?" Mitsuru cried, throwing her chopsticks on the table.

"Man, too think that you were so easy to manipulate." Minato stood up and sighed, "Thanks for the laugh, senpai." Mitsuru sat next to her and grabbed a cup of ramen.

"Uh….." The rest of the team was lost, until last night events repeated in their heads.

"Oh man, you totally kicked ass." Junpei yelled out.

"Thank you." Minato replied.

"You defeated him single handedly. Even all of us combined can't do that." Akihiko said, patting him on the pack.

"Yep, guess I'm stronger than all of you combined." Minato laughed, "That's a good reason not to piss me off."

Everyone paled and didn't utter a single word. Yukari laughed nervously, "You kidder." She giggled, patting him on the back.

"Right…." Minato spoke, finishing up his ramen, before sinking back on his seat, "Where's Eris?" He asked.

"Oh. She doesn't live with us." Yukari replied bluntly, "She lives in the back of Port Island." Minato nodded.

"What was that attack that you used?" Mitsuru, for the first time, spoke up.

Minato stopped and grinned at her, "That was a fusion spell. Like I said, some of my most powerful attacks are fusion. Two personae summoned at once."

"Dude, you broke the floor into bits." Junpei said in awe.

"Thank you." Minato gave him a two finger salute.

"And what was the gun you summoned?" Mitsuru asked yet again.

"Oh this?" Minato held out his hand and summoned the mouth piece of God instantly, he swung the high caliber gun around, "This is, Metatronius." Minato replied, "Currently, my strongest weapon."

"Watch that damn thing." Junpei cried, avoiding to even look into the barrel.

"It's beautiful." Yukari said in awe, with all the jewels decorating it. Who wouldn't find the gun beautiful?

"Yup." Minato nodded, making the gun disappear back into his psyche, "Any more questions?"

"We're good." Everyone replied.

"In any case. I would like to thank you for saving them." Mitsuru smiled at Minato who smacked her on the back, dropping her pretty face onto the table.

"No problem, senpai." Minato stood up and glanced at them, "Just don't push me. I'll take care of you. JUST. DON'T. PUSH. ME." Minato said with an incredibly cold voice that made them all shiver.

"R-Right." Everyone except Mitsuru nodded and scurried away.

Mitsuru coughed and stood up, "Thank you for clearing everything up." Mitsuru smiled but then, the next second, she lashed out at Minato, "Where are you looking!?" Mitsuru shouted as Minato kept staring at her legs.

"Dude, you really fell for that?" Minato laughed again.

"Is there something wrong with even this!?" Mitsuru asked but shook her head, "Why should I care about what he thinks of me?" She said to herself over and over.

"Those tight jeans are showing all of your curves." Minato slurred into her ear, making Mitsuru shiver. He pulled back and grinned at her, "Senpai, your one major hottie." Mitsuru's eyes widened as the words left his lips.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Minato giggled.

"I'll kill you…." Mitsuru said with no remorse what so ever. Minato chuckled and easily dodged a left hook. Mitsuru tried to ram her knee right into his stomach but Minato was always so fast. He dodged the blow, tripped Mitsuru and grabbed the motorcycle keys in one fluid move.

"See ya at school, senpai!" Minato waved gleefully.

"What are you doing with my bike keys?" Mitsuru asked as Minato disappeared.

A motorcycle's engine ignition answered her just moments later. Mitsuru gasped and hurriedly ran out. Her jaw almost dropped to the ground as she stared at Minato, grinning, gleefully turning the race on maximum on her beloved motorcycle.

"This is one sweet ride!" Minato clapped, slowly letting go of the clutch.

"Don't you dare..." Mitsuru warned, breathing in and out slowly.

"Wut?" Minato mocked, "You don't mind if I drift the whole way, do you?"

"I will personally exec-"Mitsuru was cut short.

"Oh, you're richer than God. Of course, you wouldn't mind. Later senpai, make sure to change your jeans." Minato smirked, riding off.

"I already took a picture so you're free to do so." Minato laughed from a distance before he finally disappeared.

Mitsuru glanced downwards and cringed, "How did he talk me into this?" She already caught a couple of boys gawking at her. Mitsuru yelled at them for a good half an hour, before she went inside, somewhat satisfied.

Minato was being treated like a God just as he entered school. Girls were fawning over him, while the boys bowed before him. Minato blinked, what on earth did he do to earn so much praise?

"Oh, must be because of the bike." Minato mused as he sat down amidst the thunderous clapping in the homeroom.

* * *

The door to Minato's homeroom slammed open during lunch break. Everyone wisely stepped away, making a pathway for one pissed off Mitsuru Kirijo.

"Oh, sup." Minato yawned. He just woke up moments ago.

"Rooftop." Mitsuru commanded. Minato waved her off.

"You will come." Mitsuru hissed, grabbing a hold of Minato's blue bangs. She dragged him out of the homeroom and all the way towards the rooftop.

Minato winced as Mitsuru let go off his hair, "Did you enjoy yourself today?" She hissed, circling around Minato.

"Of course! The jeans bit were a feast for the eyes." Minato laughed again.

Mitsuru sighed, "Arisato. Why do you behave like with me like that? You've kept your distance with almost everyone…. Except me…"

The smile on Minato's face disappeared, he averted his gaze from Mitsuru and stared at the sea from the rooftop. His eye twitched as his line of sight met the accursed moon light bridge.

"I don't know…." Minato replied. Mitsuru went quiet. She was expecting a snark of sorts, but, she was surprised to hear his tone…. It sounded so distant and broken.

"Who?" Mitsuru slowly asked.

Minato sighed and smashed his fist on the railing, "My long dead sister…." He kicked the railing in anger before leaning against it.

Mitsuru's mouth was wide open, "But he never had a sister." She asked herself. After all, she did read his report. His parents died 10 years ago, but, there was no mention of his sister.

Minato quickly recomposed himself and blinked, "Forget what I said." Minato commanded with coldness, before he averted his gaze back towards the sea.

"I'm…. Sorry." Mitsuru fumbled over her words. She was responsible for his complete 180'd attitude.

"It's alright. Just forget what I said." Minato replied curtly, still staring at the city. Mitsuru walked and stood next to Minato, grasping the railing. The two kept quiet, feeling the chill wind.

Minato sighed, "What a downer all of a sudden." Mitsuru cringed slightly. It was her fault after all.

….

"The hell!?" Minato shouted, shocking the hell out of Mitsuru.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Look!" Minato pointed his finger into the mass of students. One of them clearly stood out, white suit and a yellow mask, a malicious grin, and finally, a flower in his grasp.

"Is he…" Mitsuru trailed off.

"HEY YOU!" Minato shouted at the Joker who heard it, even though he was a good stance below and away.

The Joker grinned at took off in almost inhuman speed, brushing past students who were freaked out about a blur of sorts just bolting past them.

"WAIT!" Minato shouted, but it was of no use. The Joker was already a good distance away.

"Tch." Minato climbed on the railing.

"What are you doing!?" Mitsuru cried. Was he really going to jump?

Minato's body glowed a bright blue, before he jumped off from the rooftop. Mitsuru gasped and prayed to God that Minato wouldn't break his own legs.

That was not the case, Minato easily landed on his feet and didn't even cringe. He shouted out something that Mitsuru's persona could hear clearly. It was a speed enhancing spell.

Minato ignored the shocked gasps and wide eyes of the students around him. He quickly took off towards the Joker, swearing, "I'll get some answers today."

"I hope he'll be safe…." Mitsuru whispered, staring at the bluish blur that was Minato, speeding past the students, in pursuit of the Joker.

* * *

**Phew, get ready for a chase in the next chapter. But this time, NO dark hour! Mitsuru will have her hands full with the wreckage around Port Island. I hope you find the interaction between Minato and Mitsuru funny, they are funny for me at least.**

**Please review, as you know soma and stuff.**

**See ya guys later.**


	10. The Chase

**Anime fan : Why thank you!**

**Techno : She will, very soon.**

**Kronos : Social Link GO! Jk man, thanks for the review =D  
**

**Pipe : I see, thanks for letting me know, hopefully it won't happen the next time. **

**Yes you are correct but in persona fanfic, one recurring ability is manipulation, charging spell into their body parts to heighten their parameters. Minato did just that, casting a Rakukaja to increase his defence, while switching to Thor. Thank you for the review.**

**Loopsey : Hahaha, its win for Minato then xD **

**Kirijo Group can cover anything, hell they might bribe everyone to keep quiet about it =D **

**Yoshi : You'll see man, everything will make sense. Thanks for the review.**

**Hoshi : Minato loves teasing Mitsuru. He just won't quit.**

**Thanks RG! **

* * *

"You piece of something." Minato cursed at the Joker, who was giggling the whole while.

"Cant catch me." The Joker mocked, picking up the pace.

"God, I hope Mitsuru can cover up my jump from the rooftop." Minato gritted his teeth and ran faster. The Joker was already a good distance away. Thankfully, for the ordinary human eye, Minato was a blur, since Sukukaja doubled his pace.

"Shit." Minato cursed, as the Joker guided him through the moonlight bridge. Thankfully, there was not much traffic, but for those who were present there, saw two blur swift past them.

"The hell is that!?" A driver cried, as his the roof of his car suddenly dented, probably from someone jumping onto it.

"Tch. I thank you, Sukukaja." Minato said as he jumped over a car, trying to less damage as possible.

"Die, Wild Card!" Joker's head snapped back, giving off a feral grin. Minato gritted his teeth and switched to Apollo, taking the flame himself. He didn't want the bridge to burn, no matter how much horrible memories it harbored.

"Stop being a bitch!" Minato shouted, and this time, everyone heard it.

"Who you calling a bitch?" A guy protested, shouting at the air. This guy was probably a student in his second year, who liked older women.

"HEAT RISER!" Minato shouted, channeling Trumpeter's spell into his veins. Feeling his parameters double, Minato tackled Joker right off the car on which he was standing.

Joker gasped and landed on his feet, he charged another spell into his body and took off in a run again, with Minato still behind him.

It was safe to say, the people present at the bridge would never be the same again.

"Senpai! Did you see?" Junpei gasped, reaching the rooftop.

"Yes, I did." Mitsuru replied.

Moments later, Yukari came running, trying to catch her breath, "Senpai! Have you heard?" Mitsuru nodded again.

And then, Akihiko came running, but unlike the other two, he wasn't panting, "Mitsuru! Did you see?"

Mitsuru's eye twitched, "For heavens sake I did." She growled, rubbing her temples, "The student body probably saw it. Come on, we have to tell them that it was just a hologram designed by the Kirijo Group."

"Damn it!" Minato yelled, still on trail of the Joker, "Stand still so I can pound ya!" Minato jumped up and came crashing down, driving his boot right on the back of Joker's skull.

The Joker lost his balance and was thrown away, his head meeting the ground. Minato smirked and took off in a run, he wasn't sure where they were, but it wasn't populated here, in fact, no one was here. The place smelt horrible, looks like this was the junkyard.

Joker immediately got up and charged up an Agidyne, hurling the ball of fire towards Minato who was merely pushed back, since he quickly switched to Apollo again.

"Distance gained." The Joker whispered, trying to make another run for it, but this time, Minato yelled out, pouncing on him.

"Oh no, you don't!" Minato jumped onto the Joker, pinning him onto the ground, "Stop running." Minato growled, picking him up by the head and smashing his head onto the wall.

Minato pulled back and dove in one again, driving his shoulders right into Joker's gut, making him cough out blood. Minato repeated his thrice, before Joker sidestepped. Minato's head met the wall, making him pull back and wince from the pain.

The Joker giggled and grabbed something from his pocket, whatever it was, it was big, shiny and had two barrels….

"A gun!?" Minato said in shock as Joker set it right for his head, Joker's hand almost pulling the trigger. Minato switched to Siegfried and prayed, just as Joker pulled the trigger.

A loud bang was heard around the place, one would have died if the bullet drilled a hole in his skull, but Minato wasn't normal. High Counter served its purpose, the bullet reflected and lodged itself into the Joker's shoulder who barely managed to avoid getting hit in the head.

"Thank you." Minato bowed to his persona and took the lead, his hand shot up and smashed Joker on the face, while the other hand grabbed the revolver. Minato forcefully pulled it away and threw it away.

"Fight with fists." Minato grinned, repeatedly punching Joker on the face, before driving his head onto the ground. The Joker grabbed Minato's leg and threw him off.

"Fuck you." Minato screamed out in hate, he quickly got up and took off into a run, picking Joker up from his feet. He smashed Joker's back multiple times into a large trash can, making the clown scream in agony.

Minato smirked and smashed him onto a bunch of rocks, nearly breaking his spine in half, "You like it?" Minato yelled, summoning a sword, preparing to drill it into the throat. But, Joker grabbed a fistful of dirt and threw it onto Minato's eyes.

Minato cringed and pulled away, feeling his eyes sting.

"This is it!" Joker stood up and growled, holding his hand out. Black mist surrounded him as the nearby trashcans began to shake.

"Come forth!" Minato didn't know what happened next second, but he found himself no longer in the junkyard. Scratch that, he was no longer in the Iwatodai.

The walls were covered in blood, torn limbs scattered everywhere, and multiple skeletons dominated the bloodied ground. One would think that this was Tartarus, but this was totally something else.

"Where the hell am I?" Minato asked, as black mist began to surround him, forming into a familiar cursed circle. Minato quickly switched to Alice and jumped back.

"Hamoan!" A bright light illuminated the bloodied ground at the attacker's command. Minato cursed and switched to Helel, nullifying the light instant kill.

"Who are you?" Minato stepped onto a skeleton, breaking it, "Tch. I swear that I'll make you join these sumbitches here."

"Try if you must." Minato gasped and dropped to the ground, blooded stained his jacket but Minato was focused on staying alive.

A wild rose that was aimed for the back of his head was sent flying, cutting into a wall. Minato cursed again and smashed his knee right into Joker's groin.

"I should be disqualified." Minato smirked, getting up to follow up the attack but the Joker disappeared again.

"Come out." Minato dared, cringing from the stench of blood and the destruction that decorated the place, seemed like this place was a home to man eaters or something.

"Find us." A voice taunted Minato who tried to come up with a comeback, but instead he screamed in pain, feeling someone drill its claws into his backs.

"Meow." Was that a cat? Minato swallowed the pain and turned around, coming face to face with a cat like demon, with long brown hair and a milky white, feathery body…. This resembled something.

"Nekomata?" Minato gasped, dodging another claw. His hand shot up and grabbed the tail. Minato lifted the cat demon up and smashed it onto the ground multiple times, until it disappeared.

"That was no shadow." Minato mused, "She would have disappeared into mist."

Another roar answered Minato. The next second, a man beast with two horns bolted right into Minato's direction, picking him off his feet.

Minato cried out as one of his horn drilled right into his thigh. However, it didn't stop there. The half bull drove Minato right into wall multiple times, Minato's bones began to crack.

"THANATOS!" Minato yelled, summoning his most trusted companion through the pain. The Death God roared and drove its sword right into the monster's skull, killing it instantly.

Minato winced as he slid down the wall, his body aching right now. He slowly stood up, grasping the wall for support, and the while trying to heal his body quickly.

"The savior…." A voice mocked, making Minato curse horribly at it.

"You mothercanucker! Show your ass so I can chop you to bits." Minato demanded, summoning multiple fireballs into his palms and blasting the whole place, in hope that whoever talking shit would get burned.

"But, could the savior save his own flesh and blood?" Minato's eyes opened wide at the words, he stopped the assault and stammered a response.

"W-Who are y-you?" Minato demanded, looking around frantically.

"Die…." Minato wasn't sure what was happening, but moments later, the whole place began to shake, dropping the persona users to his knees.

Minato shook his head and stood up. His silver eyes locked onto something, "The hell? They are millions of them…." Minato whispered, staring at a horde of monsters, ranging from Nekomata and Minotaur to little demons and a wizard. They all were charging right at Minato, looking to rip him into bits.

Minato smirked despite the situation, he healed himself the best he could manage, and summoned two cards.

"Parvati….. Shiva…" Minato whispered, clutching the two cards in his hands. With a battle cry, Minato crushed both of them, summoning the two personae.

"Ardhanari." Minato yelled as the two personae disappeared and fire erupted from the ground, engulfing Minato who was still smirking, even with the scorching flames that enveloped his body.

"Alright, you pathetic, useless sad sacks are about to get burned!" Minato let out another roar and charged right towards the horde, withstanding all the elemental attacks that were sent his way.

Minato closed his eyes and dove right in, ignoring that a blade went right into his shoulder or a metal rod hitting him on the head, he could feel the deaths around him happening, his flaming body still glowing, reducing demon after demon to ashes.

"Morning….." Minato summoned a card just as the fire began to vanish, "Star!" Just as Helel appeared, a familiar monster materialized in front of Minato, aiming to rip his head off but that didn't happen. Helel unleashed the Morning Star at point blank range, engulfing everything with a bright light.

Minato, even with the pain that flowed through his body, felt safe for a second….. He didn't know where he was going though…

Nobody knew….

Mitsuru gasped as she stared a familiar blue headed student resting on her lap, "ARISATO?" She wanted to knock him into next weekend, but she stopped and gasped, staring at the multitude of bruises that dominated his body.

Minato's head was badly hurt, with the blood staining his dark blue hair. His jacket was burnt and his left leg looked out of place, his shoulder had a knife sticking in and finally, multiple cuts and bruises dominated his body along with a deep gash on his thigh.

"EVERYONE! Come quick!" Mitsuru cried, carefully picking Minato up and resting him on the couch. Everyone hurried at Mitsuru's call.

"What happened to him!?" Yukari cried, not able to withstand the amount of pain that she was seeing.

"IORI! Get the bandages, quick!" Mitsuru ordered, checking Minato's pulse.

"Ugh." Minato smacked her hand away, surprising Mitsuru who backed away.

Minato's groaned and stood up, he felt his legs wobble, but he caught the couch for support and stood on his own two feet, "Damn Joker." Minato cursed.

Mitsuru carefully approached Minato whose head was spinning, "Arisato…. Are you okay?" Minato gave a grin and collapsed on top of her, dropping Mitsuru on the ground, using her chest as a… pillow.

Too bad he was knocked out to realize it.

"Get the ambulance!" Mitsuru commanded, still not dropping Minato to the ground, instead, she held him in.

* * *

**Unlike like time, not only Minato x Antag will be present, but, other stuff like Akihiko x Takaya will also be included... What the fuck am I writing? **

**Let's rephrase that. This fic will also contain rivalries other than Minato's. Takaya vs Akihiko is lock, and will receive build up. Got any other suggestions? Let me know.**

**Review as always. See you later~ **


	11. Answers

"Tch." Minato groaned and slapped someone's hand away, his battered and bruised body slowly and slowly getting healed from the inner Salvation that his persona casted.

"Ouch." Junpei whined, pulling his hand back.

"Tch, I told you. I don't need help." Minato growled as he stood onto his feet, only barely.

"This is madness! You're severely injured! Stay low until I can call an ambulance." Mitsuru commanded.

"Aw, put a sock in it." Minato replied, waving her off, "I do what I want. If there's any ambulance coming, I'll blow that damn thing up."

Everyone was silenced as Minato laid back on the couch, his whole body still sporting horrible injuries. Mitsuru had to give him credit, he wasn't yelling out in pain. He must have been used to the pain.

"YOU!" Minato pointed at Yukari who visibly shivered, "Get me a towel! NOW!" Yukari nodded frantically and ran up the stairs.

"YOU!" Minato pointed at Junpei, "Get me a pizza with insane levels of cheese. And it should be hot! Move to it." Junpei nodded as well, running out of the dorm.

"YOU!" Minato pointed at Akihiko, "Beverages! Should be ice cold! MOVE!" Akihiko grinned and saluted him, going off to get his cold drinks.

"YOU!" Minato finally pointed at Mitsuru, "Give my shoulders a massage!" He replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT!?" Mitsuru fumed, smashing her foot onto the ground, "I would never do something like that."

"Ouch." Minato responded with a cry of pain, "The pain!" Minato screamed, clutching his shoulders, "IT'S CONSUMING MY SOUL!" He cried out, "Senpai! Help!"

Mitsuru gasped, seemingly falling for Minato's antics. Either Mitsuru was simply too naive or Minato was really good at trolling people.

Mitsuru gulped and walked over to him, sitting beside Minato. She shakily, put her hands on Minato's bloodied shoulder, she could feel Minato flinch slightly, especially his left shoulder reacted badly to her touch.

Mitsuru slowly began to massage his shoulders. Her concentration as a whole was on easing Minato's pain.

Minato sighed in peace. He was only trying to troll her but he felt at ease. This reminded him of something… A certain redhead easing his pain, he did feel it before.

"Thanks!" Minato stood up, shocking Mitsuru who just started.

"Uh…?" Mitsuru shot him a weird look.

"I feel fine now." Minato replied quickly, "Thanks for that."

"Arisato…" Mitsuru stood up, "Moments ago you were saying that the pain is extreme and now…" She trailed off.

"Persona helps." Minato chuckled, trying his best to block a certain memory from his head, "I feel fine now."

Mitsuru tried to speak, she wanted to know about the reason, but the words of Minato rang in her mind, "Don't push me." Eventually she calmed down and didn't ask the question that she wanted.

"Anyway…" Minato turned around, just then, his mouth opened wide, along with his eyes, "What the hell is that?" Minato pointed at Mitsuru's chest.

"Retract your finger Arisato." Mitsuru growled, "I will cut if off. That's disgusting!" She spat.

"No wait, blood? On your blouse, how did that happen?" Minato blinked, seeing the blood stained blouse of Mitsuru. His eyes trailed down….. A little bit of blood on her gray skirt as well.

"Are you hurt?" Minato asked worriedly for once, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Did some demon or Joker attack you?"

"Um…." Mitsuru hesitated. How could she tell a rather Minato that he fell right on top of her?

"Tell me!" Minato demanded.

"Well, I was just calling the authorities to search for you." She pointed at the couch, "I was just sitting over there, until, out of no where, you appeared and then…" Mitsuru blushed, "You landed on my…." There was a pregnant pause, "My lap."

Minato stiffened a laugh, "And the blouse?"

Mitsuru awkwardly played with a lock of her red hair, "Uh, you stood up for a while, cursing profanities at Joker before…" She trailed off again, and this time, Minato was pissed.

"Spit it woman." Minato hissed, clapping his hands.

"Well…. You collapsed onto me, after standing up." Mitsuru muttered with every bit of composure she had left, "That is the reason for my blood stained clothes."

"Let me get this straight." Minato said seriously, "I dropped onto you…." He held his finger out with a barely able to contain laughter look, "My head dropped onto your chest?"

Mitsuru nodded slightly.

Minato busted into laughter, dropping to his knees, no selling all the pain that was coursing through his body.

"What's so funny?" Mitsuru growled.

"Man, my head must have been in heaven!" Minato said between laughs, "Fuck, I should have at least felt them."

"Watch your tongue." Mitsuru snapped, grabbing a hold of his collar and lifting him up, "That is disrespectful!" She yelled at Minato.

"Pffttt! HAHAHA!" Minato laughed in her face, "I can't control it. I'm mentally cursing my luck for being knocked out just at that moment."

"Stop it." Mitsuru demanded.

"Man…" Minato sighed, finally calming down, "So, did you push me to the side and broke more of my bones?" Minato asked.

Mitsuru blushed again, she stammered a response, "N- NO! I held you in and laid you on the couch."

"Awww, aren't you sweet?" Minato replied sweetly, making Mitsuru's cheek even redder.

"I was just looking out for a team mate." Mitsuru replied, trying her best to keep her calm.

"Right, I'll repay it." Minato said with a kind smile, patting her on the shoulder, "Thanks for that though."

"N-No problem." Mitsuru replied, seeing the smile on his face.

"Can I at least watch the scene from the command room?" Minato blurted.

Mitsuru's blush went out of the window and a fiery expression crossed her face, "No! Forget it. That was a simple accident!"

"Right, I wonder what the guys in the school will think." Minato said, "The new transfer student landing on the bust of Mitsu-" He couldn't complete that, Mitsuru slammed her heel right onto Minato's boot, making him yelp in pain.

"OUCH! You cold hearted empress!" Minato hissed, jumping on one foot.

"I am." Mitsuru stated proudly, with a smug look on her pretty face.

Minato gritted his teeth and stomped towards her, "Are you proud of that!?" He hissed. Mitsuru, surprisingly, held her ground and kept the smug look. She had to show that she still the superiority in the dorm. She was the empress, no one could talk to her back.

"You can bet every single penny." Mitsuru replied coldly.

"Are you pissed senpai? Cause I sure as hell am." Minato replied with equal coldness.

"I am." Mitsuru replied, her red eyes locking on Minato's cold silver eyes.

"I'm angry, you're angry. That means there is just one thing left undone." Minato said with utmost seriousness, he released some of his killing intent. The matter was serious now. Mitsuru stood her ground and kept the smug look on her face… Which moments later, melted into a look of determination and seriousness.

"That is…." Minato trailed off.

Mitsuru kept silent, her forehead touching Minato's own.

"….."

"…"

"Angry sex!" Minato declared gleefully with a huge grin on his face. He held out his hand and Mitsuru grabbed it, out of enthusiasm, not completely processing what Minato had said.

"My thoughts exac- NO!" Mitsuru shouted, pulling her hand back, her eyes widening and her cheeks becoming red for the 3rd time in the night, her mind finally getting the point.

Minato busted into a fit of giggles again, dropping his head onto Mitsuru's shoulder, the whole laughing had taken much out of him, "GOD! You're so easy to troll!"

Mitsuru kept quiet, one side of her was pissed, while the other side of her was embarrassed like never before.

Minato sighed and smirked, getting even closer, "You're really cute when you stammer and blush like that." Minato slurred into her ear. Mitsuru was shivering again.

Minato calmly stepped away as he heard Yukari's footsteps coming down the stairs, "Tell me next time, when you're pissed." Minato whistled. Mitsuru attempted another stomp but this time, Minato dodged. Mitsuru nearly tripped but Minato caught her and chuckled, "Sorry."

"Good for nothing, shameless, perverted dolt!" Mitsuru hissed, regaining her balance.

Minato snickered, "I'm pissed too." He winked.

"Shut up!" Mitsuru snapped.

"There you go, Minato-kun." Yukari said, thrusting the towel into Minato's hands.

"Thanks!" Minato smiled before clearing the blood from his face and limbs. He threw the towel away and sat on the couch again, "Where are those two?" He hissed.

"Pizza! At your service!" Junpei cried, slamming the door open, revealing a large box. He placed it near Minato who grinned and saluted him, before opening the box and eating at an extremely fast pace. But, he was still not making a ruckus, eating fast but perfectly civil.

Akihiko brought 5 cold drinks and Minato gulped all of them. In the end, he released a contended sigh, before relaxing on the couch.

"So, what happened with you?" Akihiko asked.

"I chased that bastard all over the place until he sucked me into some alternate reality with demons and monster which attacked me. I wrapped myself in the scorching flames and burnt them to ashes, before summoning Helel and blasting the whole place with a Morning Star that somehow, or might have, created a dimensional rift that caused me to get sucked in land head first on here. The stuff that I have told is 100% truthful. Any questions?" Minato asked in one deep breath.

Everyone was quiet before he exploded onto Minato with questions.

"Dimension?"

"Monsters?"

"Rift?"

"Chase?"

Minato held his hands up, "Already answered, idiots!" He snapped. He stood up and glanced at them, "However. This guy is a tough customer. He never intended to meet me head on. He was merely luring me into the other dimension." Minato mused.

"Wow, now we not only have shadows but a foe that can jump into other realities?" Junpei sighed.

"I suppose." Minato winced and rubbed his sides to ease the pain, "I'll be okay in a couple of hours." Minato dragged himself to the stairs, "One thing though." He stopped.

"That guy…. Had a .44 magnum revolver, silver in color and a Joker symbol engraved into the hilt." Minato told them, before ascending the stairs.

"Understood! I'll order to ask every ammunition store to see if they have the records. For what I can tell, that gun is expensive, not many people must have purchased it." Mitsuru took a deep breath, "We can only hope he brought it, instead of stealing. But that seems highly unlikely." She sighed.

"Correct. Laters." Minato waved and went off.

"Good night Arisato." Mitsuru waved off with a uncharacteristic smile.

Junpei smirked, "He's finally melting the ice of senpai." He gave a mental high five to Minato, "Like a boss."


	12. You again?

The next day, Minato woke up with a great start. All of his injuries were healed and the screwing around with Mitsuru really elevated his mood.

"Angry sex…. good one, Minato." He chuckled, taking out his school uniform and heading into the showers.

But although he was happy, his mind was full of questions. Such as, where did the Joker teleported him? What was the place? Did he face actual demons?

"Another problem…" Minato sighed, walking down the stairs, "Fate really loves toying with me."

Minato stepped down and spotted Mitsuru who was reading a novel, clad in a black pea coat and white pants. Minato had to say, she was definitely hot.

"Yo hot stuff." Minato saluted and grinned at Mitsuru who just sighed in response.

"Good morning, Arisato." Mitsuru replied.

Minato sat down next to her, "What's up?"

"Nothing is up." Mitsuru replied, flipping a page.

"Where's everyone else?" Minato asked.

"Out." Mitsuru replied curtly, pointing at the door.

"So what you doing here all alone?" Minato asked.

"I'm reading a novel, you perverted dolt. Can't you see it?" Mitsuru spat, flipping another page.

"Oh, so you like novels?" Minato asked, leaning on the couch.

"Yes, I do." Mitsuru replied.

"I bet you really loved Fifty Shades of Grey." Minato replied casually. By then, Mitsuru gasped and threw the novel on the ground, her fiery red eyes glaring a hole into Minato who was as casual as ever.

"What are you implying?" Mitsuru yelled at Minato.

"Geez. No need to get so defensive. I only asked you since people have a love-hate opinion about that piece of work." Minato said calmly, "However. You're reaction shows that you like the nov—" By that point, Mitsuru grabbed her rapier from the table and held it against Minato's throat, daring him to continue.

Minato wasn't scared. He didn't even switch to a slash resistant persona because he knew, Mitsuru wouldn't hurt him.

"Yeah, like I was saying. Your actions speak for themselves. You like that damn novel, Ice Queen." Minato said with no hint of fear, easily grabbing the rapier and tossing it to the side.

Mitsuru buried her head into her palms, "Why do I even bother?" She sighed.

"Because you can't possibly ignored a hot, charismatic, charming young man whose possibly the smartest in the grade and a one man army." Minato stated nonchalantly.

Mitsuru couldn't deny that. He was handsome, along with the years of experience he had, the knowledge he possessed was not only restricted to school, but it diversified into battles, situations and other stuff. He was truly talented.

Mitsuru shook her head, "Why am I thinking about this?"

"See? You agree?" Minato stood up, his smile full of pride, "Nobody can ignore the swagger that is Minato Arisato."

"Whaa…" Mitsuru couldn't even think of what to say.

"Tell me I'm wrong senpai!" Minato glared at her, "Come on. I dare you, deny everything that I said." Minato demanded, "I dare you. Do it."

Mitsuru sighed, "I never denied that you were extremely talented."

"Good." Minato said with a smile. He smacked Mitsuru on the back, even though he barely applied any force, Mitsuru tripped and dropped to the ground.

"Say, senpai, don't you have any friends?" Minato asked.

"Why do you ask that?" Mitsuru asked, standing up and dusting herself off.

"Can I clear the dust off your pants?" Minato said cheekily, before dodging a left hook.

"Tch, you really enjoy that don't you?" Mitsuru growled.

"Aww, chill out Ice Queen." Minato replied, petting her on the head.

Mitsuru stood motionless as Minato kept petting her on the head, like some kind of cat. How dare he? Was all that was running through Mitsuru's mind. She didn't give a damn if Minato was some kind of untouchable pimp, nobody did that to the Empress, nobody could pet Mitsuru like she was some kind of pet.

"That's it…." Mitsuru whispered to herself. She slapped Minato's hand away and grabbed him by his wrists. She pushed him back, pinning him onto the wall, her hands still having a tight grip on both of his wrists.

"How dare you?" Mitsuru hissed, inching her face closer to Minato who was strangely smirking.

"I will personally execute you until each fiber of your being are frozen solid." Mitsuru warned, still holding him in place.

Bad move.

"Woah." Was all that Junpei could say as he opened the door and stepped inside. A heavily panting Mitsuru was inches away from Minato who was pinned to the wall by Mitsuru herself. Mitsuru's face was blushing red while Minato's smirk transformed to a perverted smile in an instant.

"S-Senpai…. What are you doing?" Junpei muttered, "She wants him." Nodding to himself, Junpei kept staring at Mitsuru and Minato.

Mitsuru was struck deaf and dumb, how could she loose her cool again? Anyone who saw this must have thought of something perverted. Minato's creepy, perverted, shameless smile didn't help things in the slightest.

Shakily, she let go of Minato's wrist and turned around, facing Junpei with a glare, "We were merely practicing sword fight." She stated calmly.

"Yup, until it got really steamy." Minato added from behind. Mitsuru who was so panicked,she nodded and continued.

"Exactly."

When Mitsuru realized this, all hell broke loose, Mitsuru in anger, kicked the table away, almost hitting poor Junpei on the head. She yelled in an authoritative voice, "NOBODY WILL SPEAK OF THIS ANY MORE! IS THAT CLEAR!?"

Junpei gulped and nodded, hurrying up the stairs.

"Wow, you're certainly scary." Minato noted.

"Last straw Arisato, if you ever attempt anything of the sort I wi-" She was cut off as Minato grabbed her wrist.

"Let's hang out." Minato replied, totally ignoring her threat and glare.

Mitsuru blushed, "I can't go Ari—" Minato heard one of it and easily dragged her out of the dorm, towards the Strip Mall.

"Arisato, I can't hang out." Mitsuru tried to power her way out of the grip.

"Bullshit. You're hanging out. And with me of all people." Minato spat, "Alright, what should we do?" Minato asked, looking around. He grinned when he stopped the Hagukure ramen shop, "Say senpai, have you ever tasted ramen?"

"Ramen? I did saw a commercial for it not too long ago." Mitsuru replied, "But I never tasted it." She replied.

"Well, Minato will help you." Minato said, dragging her into the shop.

"Table for two, please." Minato said as he sat down, before pushing Mitsuru next to him, "This is a ramen shop."

"I see…" Mitsuru said, looking around, obviously she never even went near a ramen shop.

"Two large specials." Minato said to the waiter who bowed, before going off to fetch the order.

"The aroma is nice." Mitsuru smiled.

"Yeah, it's awesome." Minato replied.

"I've noted that it's been a week since you moved in here." Mitsuru started, "What do you feel so far about the dorm?

Minato chuckled, "Nothings changed, really." He sighed, "I'm still a student who fights shadows in the Dark Hour." He leaned back, "The only difference is, this time, I'm not doing it alone."

"Did you always fight alone?" Mitsuru asked.

"Huh? Well, not exactly. I had this gray haired punk that I trained." Minato chuckled, thinking of a certain Fool.

"Really? Are you in contact with him?" Mitsuru asked.

"Not really, he moved around a lot so, I don't know where he is." Minato replied, "But, I pretty much devoted all the few months that I had to him, so he can probably take care of himself."

"Interesting…." Mitsuru said, "What was his name?"

"Confidential." Minato replied right away, "Besides, like I said, I don't even know where he is."

"I see…" Mitsuru replied.

The order arrived, two large bowls filled to the brim with ramen. Minato sighed and grabbed his chopsticks, "Let's dig in." Minato said as he started eating, gracefully as always.

However, Mitsuru didn't know how to even hold the chopsticks. She held them between her fingers and tried mimicking Minato, but, she failed. The chopsticks simply fell out of her grip.

She tried several time but the same thing happened. Minato had already emptied the half of his bowl.

Minato chuckled, "Want help?"

"No, I'm perfectly capable of managing it." Just as she said that, one of her chopsticks fell to the ground. Mitsuru wouldn't obviously pick it up.

Minato sighed, "Let me help you." He said, grabbing a few pair of chopsticks, "Hold them." Mitsuru did as he said and gripped them between her two fingers. Minato smiled and he lifted his hand up and grasped Mitsuru's own, causing the heiress to blush. Mitsuru felt Minato's calloused and rough hands, probably from so many injuries and a decade of holding a sword to fight for his life.

"You grip the noodle like this." Minato demonstrated, gliding Mitsuru's hand towards the bowl and picking up a string. He brought it closer to Mitsuru's mouth, "Now, open up."

Mitsuru slowly opened her mouth and took the noodle in, savoring the delicious taste," Mmmm. It tastes wonderful." Mitsuru smiled, obviously liking it.

"Great." Minato released her hand and went back to his own bowl of ramen.

"Arisato, your hands…." Mitsuru trailed off.

"What? Do you all want them all over you?" Minato sighed.

"Don't be ridiculous." Mitsuru hissed.

"Then?" Minato asked.

"I was just wondering why they are so callous, in contrast to your delicate appearance." Mitsuru wondered.

"Delicate?" Minato hissed, grabbing Mitsuru's chopsticks and throwing them onto the ground, "Who the hell are you calling delicate?" Minato spat, "I'm a fucking slaughter machine! I kill armies of shadows with no sweat, and now you have to call me delicate!?"

He sighed, burying his head into his palms, "There goes my self esteem."

"S-Sorry about that." Mitsuru said slowly, grabbing another pair.

"But yeah, probably for holding a sword for such a long time." Minato chuckled.

"Just as I suspected." Mitsuru said to herself, as she began eating the ramen, "Delicious."Mitsuru praised.

The two kept eating the delicious ramen in comfortable silence. Mitsuru made a mental note to order ramen at the dorm, instead of pizzas and zingers.

As she was finished, she turned to Minato with a smile, "Thank you for introducing me to this delightful dish."

"No problem, I was about to poke fun at you for not knowing about ramen. But, that smile is too cute for me to say anything." Minato grinned.

Mitsuru blushed, "I-I see…. T-Thank you." She stammered.

"No problem." Minato said as he stood up, "Let's get going." Mitsuru nodded and stood up, walking out of the shop along with him.

"Oh crap." Minato said as he stepped out, "I think I forgot my wallet there." He sighed, "Wait here alright, I'll be back in just a minute."

Mitsuru nodded, "I will."

"Don't move, got that?" He said again before walking in.

Mitsuru sighed, rubbing her hands to provide some warmth in the chilly wind. Nobody in their rights mind would approach the empress. But, two people did.

"Hey there." A guy with messy black hair said, standing uncomfortably close to Mitsuru.

"What are you doing?" Mitsuru shivered, these guys didn't look normal.

"Oh nothing." Another one with brown hair said, whispering into Mitsuru's ear, "We know who you are, Leader of S.E.E.S."

The black haired creep grabbed her wrist, "We were told to kill you, but, we might work something else out." He leered at Mitsuru.

"Let me go." Mitsuru shivered, there was nobody else, trying to free herself. But that happened soon enough.

The guy was thrown a good feet away as someone's fist collided with his face.

"The fuck?" The other one exclaimed, "Who the fuck are-" He stopped instantly, staring at Minato who was glaring at them, "Shit, he's the same guy who knocked us out that night."

"I know you guys." Minato spat like it left a bad taste in his mouth, "You sick fucks were about to rape someone."

Minato dodged a fist and effortlessly broke the arm of the punk by twisting it. He was about to scream out in pain but Minato thought ahead, "Shhh. No screaming." Minato ordered, driving his knee right into the punk's gut, silencing him from the sheer pain.

"I would kill you right now." Minato said, throwing the unconscious punk into the nearby wall, surely cracking a few bones, "But, I'll take pleasure in that during the Dark Hour." Minato said sadistically, grabbing a hold of Mitsuru's wrist, "If I ever see you near senpai again, I'll drown you in your blood." Minato said as his eyes shifted to black momentarily, scaring the shit out of the standing punk.

"Come on senpai, let's go. I might kill this guy." Minato said, dragging Mitsuru away.

The trek back to the dorm was painful for Mitsuru. Minato's spiritual energy was boiling, probably he was still pissed at the two.

"Arisato, thank y-"

"No problem." Minato replied, "I saw them before."

"Where?" Mitsuru asked.

"They were trying to rape someone, I sensed them and bolted there." Minato sighed, "They're persona users." Minato told her.

"WHAT?" Mitsuru said in shock.

"Shhhhh. Quiet." Minato hushed her, "I'm afraid that we have to deal with them as well."

"Hey hot stuff." Minato spotted Eris standing on the other side, she began to walk towards Minato.

"Be careful around her Arisato." Mitsuru whispered, before walking inside.

Minato expected a handshake but was proven completely wrong as Eris hugged him, her hand tracing circles on Minato's back who was shivering. She wasn't as hot as Mitsuru but Minato wondered how she could be so open like this.

"Now, how about you tell me a little more about yourself?" She licked her lips while Minato didn't even of how to respond.

* * *

**There we go, another chapter. First of all, a huge thanks to everyone. When I started the original one, I had like 3 reviews at chapter 12, but now, I have over 100 so thanks a bunch. Tell me what you think so far.**

**And yes, Minato is sorta perverted here, he's kinda funny to write like that.**

**See you guys later. Thanks for reading.**


	13. Avatar of Powers

**Piped : Uh, I think she has called him a perverted dolt several times now.**

**Maybe because Minato stopped teasing her and actually treated her to a new stuff?**

**No couple in p3 is cannon, except Elizabeth. Romance are the core of any fanfic, early buildup helps a lot later.**

**Stardust : Hahah, thanks man! =D I hope so.**

**Loop : But then again, Minato would completely no sell her ice attacks lol.**

**Yoshi : The two stories are interlinked with each other. Expect more references to Souji. Thanks for the review.**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Minato asked, still wrapped up in a tight hug.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Eris whispered, slightly offended.

"Uh, that's not what I meant. I mean I barely see you here." Minato replied.

"Don't you know? We're going to explore Tartarus, like that empress bitch ordered us to." Eris replied playfully. Minato cringed and felt a bit of anger when she addressed Mitsuru as such.

"Right…" Minato replied stiffly, breaking out from the hug, "Let's go then." He said, before walking back into the dorm.

"Dammit…." Eris muttered as she followed him into the dorm.

Mitsuru along with the rest of her team were on the ground floor. Yukari was reading a fashion magazine; Junpei was playing a round of Dissidia Final Fantasy while Akihiko looked bored.

"Good, you're here." Mitsuru said as she noticed Minato walking in.

"Yeah, I didn't know that we were about to explore today." Minato said.

"Must have slipped my mind." Mitsuru replied.

"Well as slippery as your mind is…." Minato trailed off. Mitsuru managed to control herself from beating Minato senseless.

"Anyway, I've got no problems with that. I'll beat each of them senseless." Minato declared, "And if that revolver wielding scum comes near me, I'll blow him to pieces."

Everyone nodded. Minato raised a brow at Akihiko who wasn't as enthusiastic as the others, "What the hell is the matter with you? You gray haired punk." Minato spat.

Akihiko fumed, he stood up and glared at Minato, "I'm your senpai."

"Ooops, sorry senpai, you reminded me of someone." Minato chuckled, "But seriously, why are you down?"

Akihiko sighed and pointed at his injured arm, "This, man I can't even jog."

"Don't even think about it." Mitsuru gave a sickeningly sweet smile, surprisingly, it made Akihiko shiver and sweat.

"So, you're injured?" Minato asked, switching to Helel.

"Yes, and there will be no further discussion on the subject." Mitsuru cut in.

"Aww, put a sock in it." Minato waved her off, holding out his hand.

"How dare you….." Mitsuru trailed off, as Minato formed a bright golden sphere in his palm, which was glowing brightly, illuminating the place even further. Eris looked wide eyed at him, and strangely excited.

Minato smiled sickly, "Sorry senpai, I've got no room for useless members on my team."

"The hell are you doing!?" Junpei cried.

"Suffer all the world's evil!" Minato shouted, throwing the bright golden sphere at Akihiko who tried to dodge it, but he couldn't. Everyone gasped and stared at Minato who was still smiling.

The sphere latched onto Akihiko who tried in vain to remove it but moments later, it exploded, engulfing Akihiko with a bright glow.

"What have you done!?" Mitsuru glared at Mianto.

"Heh." Minato chuckled in reply as the smoke started clearing, revealing Akihiko who looked out of breath and utterly horrified. He was smoking from his collar and sleeves.

Akihiko's eyes widened as he felt the numbness in his arm vanished, all of his bones instantly regenerated themselves, his arm was good as new.

"My arm…" Akihiko said, rotating it a couple of times to believe for himself. And he did so easily, without any pain.

"What did you do?" Yukari asked.

Minato shrugged, "I was merely trying to heal him. You guys got your panties in a bunch, for no reason." He sighed.

"Awesome, I feel good as new!" Akihiko exclaimed, throwing a few jabs, "That was some kind of magic!"

"Course it was, this spell can heal broken bones, any scars and stop any sort of bleeding, in an instant." Minato replied curtly, "Probably the strongest and most effective healing spell that I have."

"Amazing…" Mitsuru said in awe.

"Thanks!" Minato replied, "Now that he's in shape to perform, I'll be taking him for the exploration!"

"Awesome, double awesome." Akihiko grinned, "I'll open up a can of pain on shadows…."

"Next time." Minato cut right in, instantly causing the happiness balloon that was swelling inside Akihiko to burst.

"WHAT? Why?" Akihiko asked.

"I need to train those two." Minato pointed at Yukari and Junpei, "Yukari can't summon her persona properly, plus she's scared." The brunette didn't say anything but lowered her gaze towards the ground.

"Junpei is kinda hot blooded, plus he holds his sword like a baseball bat. It can be fatal for his own team mates."

"So what? Are you perfect?" Junpei spat, clearly not liking his words.

"I'm just brutally honest." Minato replied, "But yeah, I am perfect. Ask that revolver wielding scum if you want proof."

"Don't challenge me Junpei." Minato smiled.

"Hmph." Junpei grunted.

"Anyways…" Mitsuru cut in, trying to ease the situation, "We'll meet at Tartarus around midnight, see you then."

Everyone went upstairs. Minato was about to do the same but Eris latched onto him like a vice, what was this girl's intention?

"Why don't you talk to me?" Eris actually pouted, still not letting go of Minato who felt heat rise up to his cheeks.

"I am talking to you." Minato replied, shivering.

"But not in the way that I want…." Eris whispered.

"What way?" Minato asked.

"You know, with all the sweetness and love." She slurred into Minato's ear who backed away.

Eris merely giggled, "I'll see you at Tartarus, hot stuff." Blowing a kiss, she walked out.

"Why does it seem that she'll drag me to bed in an instant?" Minato asked himself, trying to ease his heartbeat.

"I fear for my virginity." Minato said as he ascended up the stair.

"Ah right, I have to visit Elizabeth." Minato nodded to himself, he opened the window and jumped out, easily landing on his feet with no damage.

"HEY! Where are you going?" Mitsuru shouted from her window, catching Minato who was just about to walk off.

"Oh hey toots." Minato waved at her, "I'll meet you guys at the tower, later!" With that, he walked off.

"Get back here!" Mitsuru shouted but it was of no use, Minato merely waved her off and clipped on his headphones, walking towards the Mall.

Minato walked over the back alley. Elizabeth had notified him that another entrance to the Velvet Room was located in the mall.

Minato opened the door to be welcomed by a flash of light, he closed his eyes, opening them the next second to see Igor grinning at him.

"Hey Igo-GACK!" Minato was thrown to the ground as someone tackle hugged him.

"You're back!" Elizabeth said cheerfully, rocking the weaker persona user back and forth.

"Y-Yeah, I am…" Minato tried to power his way out but he couldn't. Elizabeth's arms felt like unbreakable chains to him, "Dude, can you let me go? I can barely breathe." Minato said, out of breath.

Elizabeth let go and giggled, "My emotions got the best of me."

"As I was saying, hey there!" Minato saluted his mentor.

"How may I help you?" Igor asked with the same grin.

"I'd like to check my supplies. I think I kinda burned out most of them during the fight." Minato said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ah yes, the fight with the master of Tartarus." Igor nodded.

"Master?" Minato blew a raspberry, "I'm the master, and I'm the alpha and omega of the persona users. I'm unbeatable." He boasted.

Elizabeth coughed to draw attention.

"Well….. Expect that I get my ass handed to me when I face these avatars of powers…." Minato sighed.

"Right…" Elizabeth said cheerfully, obviously pleased.

Igor was amused, watching the two of them, "Elizabeth, please show him the way." The avatar bowed and grabbed Minato by the wrist, dragging him into a certain room.

"Well shit, I'm screwed." Minato sighed, watching his almost non existent supplies, " One Treasto gem, two attack mirrors, 10 beads and a few Me Patra gems…" He squinted his eyes, "Oh yeah, 3 Balms of Life along with one Revival Bead."

"With this enemy going around. I''ll have to stock up some more supplies." Minato said, "Speaking off…" He turned to Elizabeth, "Do you know who that guy is?"

"I do not know…" Elizabeth said sadly.

"Why don't you ask Marge about this?" Minato asked.

"Greetings…" Minato was caught totally off guard by the greeting, he turned around yelped, tripping onto the ground, until he noticed who she was, "Oh hey, Marge!" Minato grinned at her.

"Greetings, Minato-sama." Margaret, the older sister of Elizabeth greeted with a slight smile. Unlike Elizabeth, Margaret was always on strictly business mode whenever she talked with Minato. And, like Elizabeth, she was exceedingly beautiful.

"Talk about the devil…" Minato snickered as he stood up, "I was just talking about you."

"That's what I heard…." Margaret replied, "How can I help you?"

"Oh yeah!" Minato remembered, "Do you know anything about this Joker guy? You know the sumbitch who wears a ridiculous mask and tries to attack me of all people."

Margaret frowned, seemed to Minato like she was thinking.

After a long silence, she finally spoke up, "When neither Elizabeth nor Theodore were with me. I did hear reports about a certain maverick clad in a Joker's outfit used to answer people's phone call."

"Phone calls?" Minato raised a brow.

"Yes, but I apologize, my memories are still foggy." Margaret said, "But, I'm positively sure that he actually existed before."

"I wonder what he is…" Minato asked, rubbing his imaginary goatee.

"Anyway…. Can you spare me a couple of more Beads and teleportation gems?" Minato sighed, "I'll pay you back."

A glint danced in the Elizabeth and Margaret's eyes. The two sisters began to whisper to each other happily . Minato gulped, he was about to get really broke in a couple of seconds.

"That will be around…. 40,000 yens." Margaret stated professionally.

"What the fuck!? For a couple of supplies?" Minato hissed.

"Hush!" Margaret spat. Minato shivered at her coldness.

"Fine…" He muttered, grabbing his wallet and handing over 40,000 yens to Margaret, "Can I have my stuff now?" He sighed.

"It will be deposited shortly." Margaret said, making the yens disappear.

Minato sighed sadly, Elizabeth actually felt bad for him now.

Minato sniffed, not actually crying but to fool Elizabeth into thinking he was. He wiped his eyes by the sleeve of his jacket, "I don't even have enough money for a meal…" Elizabeth's heart found her way into her throat. Margaret sighed in annoyance; there he was, corrupting her little sister.

"Woe is Minato…" Minato said dramatically.

"Wait!" I'll do something for you…" Elizabeth cried, stopping him, she grabbed his mp3 player and clasped it in her hands. Minato watched on curiously as her hand emitted a golden glow. Moments later, she gave the device back to Minato.

"What did you do?" Minato asked.

"Modification, your treasured mp3 player as you like to call it, will work during the Dark Hour." Elizabeth smiled.

"Thanks! No more music less nights." Minato sang, "That's all I wanted, I completely and utterly trolled you."

Minato wasn't sure what happened the next second. But, all he did know was that half of his bones were cracked and his back collided into the wall, nearly cracking his spine.

"Owww…" Minato whimpered, as Margaret sighed, rubbing her temples, muttering something about, 'spoiled little brats' under her breath.

"Wasn't that even more enjoyable?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly, but it rained shivers down Minato's spine.

"Y-yes!" Minato almost squeaked as Elizabeth walked over to him and healed his injuries.

"Elizabeth, please be careful with our guest next time." Margaret sighed.

"Listen to her."Minato said. He looked at his watch and cursed, "Crap, Mitsuru will have my head." He turned to face the two, "I'll see you guys later. Take care!" He gave a final wave before running out of the room.

Minato bolted towards the tower. The Dark Hour would hit any second now. Minato clipped on his headphones and hummed the song.

He finally arrived at Gekkoukan Highschool where the rest of his team was waiting.

"Finally~ He's here." Yukari smiled.

Minato removed his headphones from his ears, yet they still were blasting music. Mitsuru and Junpei noticed it.

"Wait! How are those working right now?" Junpei asked.

"Oh, a extremely sexy elevator attendant infused it with some godly essence that made it transcend above time and space, allowing it to work during the Dark Hour." Minato replied simply.

The sounds of roars echoed in the night, "Crap…" Minato said as he turned around, "We've got ghouls and demons." Minato said as he stared at a wave of them heading towards them.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID THEY COME FROM!?" Junpei cried, hastily grabbing his sword and evoker.

"Arisato, what are these things?" Mitsuru asked, grabbing her evoker.

"Bastards…" Eris shivered, grabbing a hold of a lance.

Yukari was furiously shivering; she was scared to the core. What if a ghost was there too?

Akihiko was glad that he got healed up, but a mission of this magnitude? Things looked way bad right now.

"Tch, must be on Joker's orders." Minato said, summoning the mouth piece of God, "Don't be afraid. Take them head on!"

The demons roared at his declaration. S.E.E.S braced themselves, just outside of Tartarus, they were about to tangle with multiple demons…. But the question was…. Who was causing this?

* * *

**The question is! What suddenly caused the demons to appear? I know Joker commanded them but there has to be some sort of place where they come from. And yes, Minato is way weaker than Elizabeth and Marge. **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, next will be gory as hell tho. Please review, even to guests. See you guys later.**


	14. Portal

"FIRE!" Minato yelled, unleashing a golden bullet that zapped towards the horde of demons, hitting a Minotaur right on the head, which was blown into bits.

"Bloody awesome! I want that gun." Junpei said in awe. Minato hastily deposited the gun back to his psyche and summoned a sword, Lucifer's blade.

"Watch your backs. Attack one at a time, help each other, heal when necessary." Minato issued the orders as the fleet came closer and closer.

"CHARGE!" Minato shouted, bolting into the horde, dodging claws and fangs, delivering swift slashes to any demon near him.

"Ugh." Minato absorbed a vicious claw that slashed him on the back, Minato smashed his head backwards, hitting a Nekomata, killing the cat demon.

"Cripes…" Junpei barely dodged an oncoming Bufu hurled to him by a Jack Frost, "You demon! How dare you insult the snow man?" Junpei said, driving his sword right into its belly.

"IORI! Move!" Mitsuru grabbed Junpei by the collar and pulled him towards her, barely saving him from getting run over by a Minotaur.

"Thanks, senpai!" Junpei panted.

Akihiko, who was healed by Minato was ecstatic somewhat. Delivering swift blows and dodging at the precise moments.

"How many are there!?" Yukari cried, shooting arrow after arrow, "I wish we brought Koro-chan over."

Minato unleashed a Megidola and casted a Sukukaja, jumping back and gaining distance. While he killed many of them, there were a lot still left.

S.E.E.S gathered around, each one of them supporting visible bruises. Minato gritted his teeth, "Tch, that damn bull nearly killed me."

"Same here, mate." Junpei gulped, clutching the evoker, "HERMES!" The messenger of the gods emerged from his soul and burned an oncoming Jack Frost.

"PENTHESILEA!"

"POLYDEUCES!"

The seniors summoned their personae simultaneously, launching a collective ice and thunder blast that freezed and electrocuted demon after demon, before it finally met its end after colliding with Scorpion like demon, which completely no sold it.

"I never thought we'd face demons…" Eris muttered, "You bastards! What did you drag me into?"

"Stop complaining!" Minato glared at her, "We either die or win this."

Minato summoned another sword and charged again, jumping, sidestepping and dodging the on coming elemental spells. Minato held the other, weaker blade in his hand and muttered something, moments later, the sword began to blaze, Minato launched it towards the horde, slashing and burning several of them.

Minato jumped up to dodge a tackle of an eagle like demon. Minato, still air bourn, summoned a card and crushed it. The mysterious angel, Metratron appeared behind him.

"GOD'S HAND!" Minato shouted, as a cloud of golden smoke materialized, moments later, from the same cloud, a gigantic fist smashed into the ground, shaking the place and for sure crushing whoever was under it.

"Damn! No wonder he's good." Junpei said.

"The numbers are lessening." Mitsuru cringed from the gash on her shoulder, "Let's provide backup!"

Junpei threw his cap onto the ground and ran ahead, summoning Hermes who darted towards an Ogre, ripping a hole through its greenish body, "I'm no less than him."

"I command thee!" Mitsuru shouted, summoning her persona, freezing dozens of them. Akihiko smirked and began breaking the sculptures of ice into bits, not caring that his knuckles were starting to get cracked.

"Come on ya bastard!" Eris glared at an on coming Phoenix, she sidestepped the tackle and dug her lance right into its throat, before slamming it onto the ground.

"UGH!" Mitsuru cried, feeling a sword drill into her back, courtesy of a solider clad in armor, wielding a shield and sword which was lodged into Mitsuru's back, "MINATO!" Her cry for help came as a reflex for her. And, Minato could hear it clearly, even with all the snarling and roaring that was going on.

"SENPAI!" Minato's heart jammed into his throat, he hastily grabbed the snake head of Hel and drove the dagger into the back of its head, before bolting towards Mitsuru.

"THANATOS!" Minato summoned his prime persona, instantly making everyone freeze from the sheer dread. The ear piercing roar that Thanatos unleashed didn't help things at all.

"Kill him! " Minato commanded and Thanatos obliged, flying over to Ares, cutting him in half with one swift slash.

"Senpai!" Minato caught Mitsuru just as she was about to fall, "Tch. That wound is gigantic." Minato cursed, "You should rest."

"I-I can still fight…." Mitsuru muttered, powering back to her feet.

"They just keep coming….." Akihiko panted. The next second, he screamed out in main, a multi headed dog dove his fangs right into Akihiko's shoulders, staining his shirt with blood.

"Senpai!" Yukari launched an arrow at Orthrus, dropping the best to the ground, since it was shot right in the head.

Junpei's sword was shattered into bits, as the French Death God, Ankou, swiped his scythe, luckily it was the sword, and not Junpei's head.

Junpei backed away and grabbed a fistful of mud, throwing it into Ankou's eyes, before finishing him off with Hermes, who drove his talons right into the demon's head.

"Thank you." Mitsuru said to Minato before she grabbed her rapier again. Minato wanted to yell at her but he couldn't. His silver eyes locked onto Eris who was doing well on her own, even with the bruises.

"ERIS!" Minato shouted, tackling her onto the ground. She was too wrapped up in fighting to notice a holy card behind her. Her Orpheus was weak to light magic.

The card exploded into light moments later and Minato managed to save her.

"Be careful." Minato said, getting up, looking at the carnage. Things were going good at all. Dozens of broken limbs and pools of bloods dominated the ground, but the horde was never ending.

"I can't fight anymore…." Yukari whispered before dropping onto the ground.

"Tch, TAKEBA!" Akihiko shouted, barely avoiding a tackle from Taranis. Akihiko swiftly turned around and summoned his persona, who killed the Thunder God with a single punch.

Panting, Akihiko fell to his knees. Even that was painful, since a demon managed to claw him on the knees.

"You're special!" Eris shouted, grabbing Minato by the collar, "Do something dammit!"

"I don't know." Minato lamented, shoving her out of the way, grabbing a Harpy by his hands and tearing its body into two.

"Friend…. The inside of the tower." Thanatos spoke in Minato's mind. Minato nodded at him and looked around. Akihiko was still standing along with Mitsuru. Yukari was on the ground, Junpei was on his knees, panting. Eris looked the best out of all.

"Keep them busy. I believe that I found an answer." Minato shouted, "KEEP EM BUSY! JUST A WHILE LONGER!" With that, he darted into Tartarus.

Just as Minato entered Tartarus, he felt a familiar presence. One that boiled his blood, the guy standing there was the Joker.

"You asshole." Minato cursed, "You're doing this aren't you!?" Minato summoned his sword.

"Why yes I am, it was fun seeing you fight even though you had no idea what was going on." The Joker giggled.

"I'll tear you." Minato swore, charging towards him. The Joker sidestepped and kicked Minato in the gut. Gritting his teeth, Minato caught the leg and swung his enemy around, before letting go of his grip, sending him flying into a pillar.

Minato bolted towards the downed Joker and kicked him on the head, driving his head into pillar. Minato repeated the action, shattering the pillar behind the head.

"You're no match!" Minato grabbed Joker by the collar and smashed him into another pillar. The Joker screamed out in pain, he summoned a rose and slashed Minato right on the chest, finally making him back away.

Minato hastily materialized a sword and threw it towards the oncoming flower, sending sparks everywhere from the collision.

"MINATO!" Mitsuru cried for help.

"LUCIFER!" Minato yelled, summoning the lord of demons, launching a Ziodyne at the Joker who was cowering in fear from the sheer dread. The attack hit, throwing Joker into the steps.

"HA!" Minato casted a speed enhancing spells and charged. He summoned another card just as he stepped onto the Joker's hands.

"APOLLO!" The sun god grabbed Joker by the head and summoned a bright, yellowish flame in his hand which was cackling with electricity. Apollo unleashed Nova Kaiser, burning the mask of the Joker, finally.

The Joker screamed out, but Minato's hand grabbed him by the face as Apollo disappeared, "SHUT UP!" Minato demanded, smashing his face onto the steps. Picking him up, Minato threw him across the lobby, shattering another pillar.

Joker shouted in a demonic voice, "You son of a bitch!"

"Heh, can't beat me, eh?" Minato taunted, "Yeah, I can be a bastard at times. I love torturing the shit out of people whom I don't like."

"Oh yeah, were you that tough when your sister begged for you to help." Minato's smirk disappeared. He lowered his head down; his bangs hiding eyes his which were pitch black.

"Don't drag my dead sister into this!" Minato shouted as he looked into the Joker's eyes, making him freeze from the sheer killing intend that Minato was emitting.

"I'll kill you!" Minato shouted, summoning Thanatos who let our a roar so vicious that Joker dropped to his knees.

"C-COME FORTH!" Joker called his own persona. Just as his persona materialized, Thanatos overtook him, furiously slashing and smashing the jet black bodied persona with no face.

The Joker gritted his teeth and raised his hand up, opening up a portal behind him. Minato's mind clicked. Thanatos unleashed a Megidola that was formed in his jaws, blasting his nemesis.

Joker dropped to his knees, feeling the burnt of the attack. Minato bolted towards him, lifting him by and throwing his into the portal that was opened up.

"Smile you son a bitch." Minato smirked, summoning Helel and unleashing a Morning Star, overtaking everything with a brilliant light.

Mitsuru was on the ground, just about to get a sword in her throat, but the demon shrieked just as he was about to land the killing blow, it didn't die, instead it disappeared.

Akihiko dropped to the ground, barely conscious, yet still alive.

Eris dropped to her knees, hissing in pain as she pulled out a knife that was in her shoulder.

"God dammit." Junpei collapsed onto the ground, unconscious.

"He did it…" Mitsuru said, barely standing up.

"Heh, what a Wild Card." Akihiko chuckled. The limbs and blood simply disappeared from sight, like they were transported away along with the Joker.

Minato dragged himself out of the lobby, ending up on the outside of Tartarus.

"Sup guys." Minato waved at them, "You sure suck at fighting."

"Watch it; I killed like 50 of these things…." Akihiko replied.

"58." Mitsuru said proudly

"Hmph, 65." Eris spat.

"Over 9000!" Minato said with a laugh, "Let's go home. I'm fucked." With that, Akihiko picked Junpei up, while Eris, upon Minato's command, picked Yukari up, dragging their broken and bloodied selves to the dorm.

Minato collapsed onto the couch, he would heal all of them, but he was totally devoid of SP. Mitsuru and Akihiko took the juniors upstairs, leaving Minato and Eris alone.

"Minato-kun…" Eris said sweetly as she sat next to him, "Thank you for saving me." She leaned closer, "Want a special thank you?" She slurred.

"N-No thanks." Minato replied, "I h-had to do that." He stuttered.

"Pity." Eris pouted, tracing her fingers of Minato's cheek, "You sure are one hell of a fighter."

"Thanks, been doing that for 10 years." Minato replied.

"How did you get so many personae?" She asked sweetly.

"I don't know." Minato replied bluntly, "I don't care either."

"You're not hiding anything from me, right?" Eris pulled him closer by his ribbon. She licked her lips and Minato gulped.

"N-No." Minato replied.

"OKAY!" She kissed him on the cheek, "Later, hot stuff." She blew a kiss and walked out of the dorm.

"I SHOULD fear for my virginity." Minato nodded to himself. Sighing, Minato stood up and walked upstairs, for a good night sleep. But something happened.

"Oh, what a bunch of wusses!" Minato sighed, staring at his friends who were on the ground, probably collapsing out of exhaustion.

Minato sighed and picked up Junpei, throwing him into his room. Junpei mumbled something about 'pretty chicks' as Minato dropped him to the ground.

"Night, asshat." Minato waved, closing the door.

Next, Minato picked up Akihiko and threw him into the single chair that was in his room, along with almost every training instrument in the world.

Minato rested Mitsuru on the couch and lifted Yukari up. He took her upstairs and threw her onto the bed, hastily pulling over the blanket on her.

Minato walked down and stared at Mitsuru. His heart thumped painfully as her cry for help earlier reminded him of someone…..

"Glad I didn't let a catastrophe happen this time…" Minato muttered, picking her up and going up the stairs again.

Minato almost dropped himself and Mitsuru several times, but he finally managed to enter her room.

"Wow…" Minato said in awe, looking at the spacious room. No kidding she was the empress. Minato carefully rested her on her bed.

Mitsuru slowly opened her eyes to see Minato hovering over her, "Arisato?" She asked. Just then, Minato closed his eyes, his legs gave away, and he collapsed on top of Mitsuru.

"MINATO! HEY!" Mitsuru called out numerous times, but Minato was too broken, tired and burnt to care, he drifted to sleep.

* * *

**Well, that was fun to write. Expect demons, shadow, demons and shadows right now. Joker basically carries the demon around with him, but, whenever he gets injured or teleports away, they go away as well.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this. Please review, they keep me motivated, like any other writer.**

**I'll see you later.**


	15. Guilt and Rage

Mitsuru kept her gaze on Minato for a few more minutes. While he pissed her off by dropping onto her again and sleeping on HER bed. But, she was also grateful to him. Her one cry from help didn't go unnoticed by him even in the heat of battle.

"You're lucky Arisato." Mitsuru sighed; she pulled the blanket over him and went off to fetch some bandages and medicine for her own wounds.

Just when she took a step, familiar blue mist instantly appeared in her room. Mitsuru coughed, she knew what it was. Minato's body had begun healing.

Mitsuru sighed; she envied Minato since he could heal broken born and other serious injuries in just a second. Mitsuru sighed again as she sat down on her couch and began to patch herself up with bandages and occasional Dia spells.

…..

The next morning, Minato opened his eyes only to close them because of the strong sunlight that was sweeping into his room.

"Heck, this isn't my room." Minato said, looking around the spacious and luxurious red room. There can only be one who was richer than Minato himself.

"Senpai?" Minato stared at Mitsuru who was sleeping on the couch, her uniform torn and stained with blood. Last night's memory hit Minato, the near death battle with the demons.

Minato sighed and got up, doing a few light hops to evaluate his body. And for sure, there were no injuries present. He also felt his SP had fully recovered.

Walking over to the redhead, Minato smiled, "She looks cute…" Minato placed his hand on her wine color red hair, covering Mitsuru with a golden glow. Mitsuru obviously sensed the discomfort and opened her eyes, only to yell out as Minato had his hand on her.

Mitsuru shoved Minato and stood up, panting, "What on earth were you trying to do!?" She yelled.

"Wow, chill Mitzy, I was just trying to heal you!" Minato held his hands up, which were still emitting a bright gold.

Speaking of healing, Mitsuru was indeed feeling no pain and her wounds closed up too. Feeling that she may have overreacted, Mitsuru blushed and stammered, "O-Oh, I see…. Thank you."

Minato snickered, "What on earth did you think?"

"Um…. Nothing." Mitsuru replied.

"I forgive ya, Mitzy!" Minato smiled. Mitsuru's embarrassment went out of the window as her expression turned sour.

"Mitzy?" Mitsuru repeated with a twitch of her eye.

"Yup, Mitsuru is kinda meh, I don't like it."

"And when do I care what you like or don't?" Mitsuru crossed her arms.

Minato gave a blank look as silence prevailed. Mitsuru was aware that Minato's eyes were scanning her from head to toe. Finally, Minato spoke up, "Geez senpai, that skirt of yours surely makes your backside look fat." Minato said with the same poker face.

Mitsuru blushed, "I-I swear that I didn't select this. The family designer did." Mitsuru cried, "I'll execute him !"

Minato merely laughed, "Wow, you actually took that into consideration? Man, senpai, you're a contradiction machine."

Mitsuru clenched her fists, "I hate you."

"Contradiction, you love me senpai." Mitsuru blushed again at his words, "Heck, everyone loves Minato Swagger Arisato." He grabbed her wrist, "Come on, and let's go eat downstairs. You can call the school for a day off for us."

Yukari whimpered as she stood up, her whole body wanted to shut down from the multiple bruises. But, she thanked her lucky stars for surviving the gigantic, outnumbered battle that took last night.

"Help…" Yukari called, limping her way downstairs. Just then, Junpei opened his own door.

"Yuka-tan? What happened last night?" Junpei asked with a yawn.

"Don't you remember, Stupei?" Yukari scowled, "We were beaten to death by those demons." Speaking off, "I passed out, what happened? Is everyone alright?" She asked frantically.

"Uh, yeah, Minato managed to make the demons go away." Junpei replied, "Joker was guy at it again."

"Minato did?" Yukari replied, not surprised, "I knew he'd save us."

"Ouch…." Junpei said in pain, the cut on his chest shooting spasms of pain throughout his body, "We need patching up." The two juniors walked downstairs.

Minato was sitting on the couch, fully healed, listening to his music like usual.

Yukari walked over to him. Minato seeing his two friends, smiled and removed his headphones, "Sup, peeps?"

"What happened last night? How did you kill the demons? How did I end up in my room?" Yukari rapid fired the questions.

"Demons attack. I threw Joker back into the dimensional portal. I carried ya!" Minato answered each and every question of her.

"WAIT WHAT? You carried me?" Yukari asked with wide eyes.

"Yup, I even changed you up." Minato replied with a smirk.

The brunette blushed deeply; she wanted to crawl into darkest corner out of sheer embarrassment, "C-Change?"

"No need to thank me. The least I could do."

"How dare you!?" Yukari snarled, she wanted to smack him but her injured arm protested, "You pervert! I'll skin you alive."

"Pffft, are you dumb?" Minato rolled his eyes, "You're still in the same bloodied clothes as last night."

Yukari nearly thought of suicide because of much she overreacted. The brunette averted her gaze towards the ground, trying to cover up her blush.

"Minato, your one playa!" Junpei laughed before wincing in pain, "How come all your injuries are healed?"

"I healed myself." Minato said, "Akihiko too, and now he's waiting in the longest line ever to bring a large pizza for me."

"Can you heal me too, please?" Yukari asked sweetly, thinking Minato would abide.

Minato rubbed his imaginary goatee, "You'll have to do something in return."

"W-What?" Yukari asked fearfully, she knew of Minato's interactions with Mitsuru.

"Hmmmm." Minato thought for a while until he spoke up, with a completely straight face, "How about a lap dance?"

Junpei's eyes widened as Yukari stiffened a scream. How could he ask for that!?

"So, do we have a deal, or no?" Minato asked, charging Salvation into his hands.

"I-I…." Yukari stammered with a blush, one part of her wanted to beat the veteran senseless for even talking about such a thing.

"Wait, what about me?" Junpei asked, rubbing his sides to lessen the pain, "Heal me bro."

"Mhmm, I will, just bring some coffee for me." Minato called Junpei over and channeled the spell into his body. Junpei sighed in peace as he felt all the crippling injuries leave him, along with the pain.

"Thanks man, coffee coming your way." Junpei actually skipped towards the kitchen.

"Well?" Minato asked, charging up another spell, "Heal or no?"

Yukari sighed, "Come on, you know that's disrespectful." She pouted.

"I don't care." Minato replied.

"You're a prick." Yukari spat.

"At your service…" Minato did a slight bow.

"Jerk."

"Lap dance?"

"I'll rip your bangs off."

"No heal?"

"Quit it!"

"No heal?"

"ARGH!" Yukari in anger, tackled Minato right on the couch, Minato swayed back and Yukari landed on top of him, her leg between Minato's own, her hands on Minato's chest.

The brunette blushed as Minato laughed, "Well, I'll take that as a mini dance. You're healed." Minato healed Yukari with another Salvation.

Yukari didn't move. She was way too dumbstruck by what happened.

"Alright, if you want to continue, I'm more than happy." Minato gave out a perverted smile.

Yukari gritted her teeth and was about to knock him into the middle on next week until….

"WOAH!" Junpei yelped, dropping the coffee onto the ground from what he saw. Yuka-tan between Minato?

"….."

"….."

"You sly dog." Junpei said with a wink after recomposing himself, "You deserve the biggest coffee ever!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, Stupei." Yukari growled, "This ass here did this on purpose!"

"At your service." Minato waved.

"ARRRGGG!" Yukari tried to stomp but Minato bolted away, making the brunette trip on the ground with a yelp.

"Can I heal you again?" Minato laughed, giving a high five to Junpei.

Just when Yukari was about explode, Akihiko walked back into the dorm, he looked happy, "Here's your pizza. I even jogged all the way back, more training." Akihiko grinned.

"Cool!" Minato saluted his senpai, placing the box on the table before he started munching on it, giving one slice of it to all three of them. He wasn't a total douche.

Mitsuru walked downstairs with her usual immaculate and luminous appearance and stainless new clothes. She gave a curt nod to each of them, before going into business.

Mitsuru took a seat, "Last night was probably the most dangerous mission for us." She pointed at Minato, "Without Arisato, we would have died."

"No problem." Minato said throwing the pizza box on the ground.

"Clean that up. I won't allow junk in the dorm!" Mitsuru ordered. Minato sighed and launched a small fireball towards the box, reducing it to ashes. And after that, Minato created a gust of wind, throwing the ash out of the dorm, through the window.

Mitsuru sighed, "Never mind…" She coughed into her fist, "As I saying before I was rudely interrupted…" She glared at Minato.

"I like ya too, senpai." Minato replied with a smile.

"M-Moving on…." Mitsuru said, hiding her blush, "This Joker has demonstrated that he reality warping powers, since he can open a portal and summon demons to do his bidding."

"No shit, that sonnova nearly killed us." Junpei growled.

"We should all thank Minato." Akihiko clapped, "I wouldn't even imagine what would happen if he wasn't with us."

"Y'all can start by kissing me cheek." Minato ordered, "Except the guys of course." When neither of the girls moved, she shook his head, "Tch, ungrateful little nymphs, I'll let him have their way with you next time."

"But…" Akihiko broke in, "Why did he summon all those demons? I mean if he could do that easily, wouldn't we be under attack right now?"

"I don't think so." Minato replied, "Joker might be the most cunning guy on the earth. He might have thought that the shadows would have interfered, given that they have a tendency for blood lust."

"That is true…." Mitsuru replied, "There are some of them walking around in the Dark Hour."

"I guess Minato-kun's presence scared them off." Yukari noted, "I mean in Tartarus, shadows just crawl their way from him."

"Point…" Mitsuru said, "But there was another motive behind him. He never attacked me or Akihiko before. It only happened when Arisato joined S.E.E.S."

Minato smile bitterly, "I can see what he is playing." Everyone turned to him, "He's trying to break me mentally…."

"Mentally?" Mitsuru repeated.

"Yeah." Minato stood up, "He's trying to replay what happened 10 years ago…." Minato trailed off, his eyes widening, as if he was caught up in a memory.

"10 years ago?" Junpei asked.

Minato sighed and faced them, "Well, let's just say, I let someone die right in front of my eyes, and that scarred me for lie."

"Who?" Yukari asked.

"Tch, don't push it. I only told you this; don't ask any further on this subject." Minato snarled, stomping the ground, cracking the wood beneath.

"O-Okay…." Mitsuru said, feeling a shiver up her spine.

"Tch. I'll be going out." Minato said, stomping out of the dorm, leaving the team shell shocked behind.

"…. It must be something really serious." Yukari spoke, breaking the silence.

"I've never seen Minato snap back like that." Junpei said.

Meanwhile, Mitsuru was in her own thoughts, "… Was the person…. His dead sister?"

Minato clipped on his headphones and jogged towards the shrine's graveyard. Talking about her reminded Minato of how much a dumbass he was. He had been here for weeks, but he never even visited her.

Minato walked into the graveyard, searching for her tombstone…. And he found it, the sight nearly made him blast the entire place.

Three punks were gathered around, puffing out smoke and laughing like hyenas. Minato gritted his teeth, his vision going blurry from the uncontrollable fury.

Stomping over to them, Minato stopped just a few inches short of them and spoke slowly, "Leave right now, or I'll kill you."

The three laughed at Minato, "What? Are you fighting for justice? In a rotten place like this? Scram before we make you cry." One of them jeered at Minato.

The blue haired teen bolted towards him, mustering all the energy up his knee, Minato slammed it right onto his gut, making the punk spit out blood; the strike was so ferocious that he couldn't even scream out, as if everything in his body just shut down. The punk dropped to the ground, continuously coughing out blood.

"WHAT THE-" Minato set his sights on the next one who was wearing a beanie. Grabbing a hold of his arm, Minato twisted it before smashing his elbow onto it, creating a resounding 'crack' sound that nearly made the other punk collapse.

Minato stared at the punk who was holding his arm as if he was a lower life form. Not caring what people would think of him, Minato reached into his psyche and pulled out a pistol which was made long ago from Nihil Fusion.

"PLEASE DON'T!" The fear overtook his surprise, as the beanie wearing punk pleaded to Minato who just stared remorselessly. Three loud bangs later, the punk was on the ground, every limb on his broken, continually screaming out in pain.

Minato grabbed the other one who was knocked out from the gut strike by his hair and threw him on the other, before fixing a cold glare at the only one standing.

"Take them and leave in 10 seconds, or you'll suffer pain worse than both of them combined." Minato swore, pointing the gun towards his head.

Nearly pissing his pants, the spiky haired teen grabbed his comrades and somehow bolted away from the graveyard. Minato watched them run for their lives and it somehow satisfied him greatly. Minato stared at his bloodied jacket, before he saw a puddle of blood on the ground, probably from the punk who got his intestines busted.

Minato gazed back at the tombstone which read, "Hamuko Arisato ….. 1985-2000." Minato sighed and dropped to the ground, staring at the tombstone like an emotionless zombie.

"Tch…. 9 years… Shit, I can't believe that I'm still alive."

* * *

**Well, that went from funny to dark. I had fun writing this. Take note of Minato's attitude, he could kill someone in cold blood if he insults Hamuko. Anyway, I figured it wasn't fair that Mitsuru always took the teasing alone so this time, Minato teased Yukari as well. As always, please review, I hope this breaks the original in reviews. See ya guys later.**

**Piped : You should really wait a few chapters before giving your complete opinion. **

**Yoshi : Glad you hate him, it will all build upto Minato pouring Joker's heart out. Hahaha, yup, lucky Minato, eh? Thanks for the review.**

**Kronos : Many more to come, mate.**

**Dro : Thanks! Glad you enjoyed it.**

**Cloud : Thank you good sir, =D More to come.**

**Hoshi : Thanks RG! Survivor guilt turned into rage in his chapter. And thanks, writing a battle with multiple character is indeed hard, some of them end up being neglected but oh well, this time with all the demons, these battles have to happen.**

**Stardust : Thanks man. But, there is one thing that the Joker has yet to reveal and it could be curtains for Minato. Thanks for the review.**


	16. Dark Past

"Something that no amount of jokes and fighting can overcome….." Minato trailed off, still staring at the tombstone like an emotionless zombie.

Minato bit back the tears that were threatening to leak out. He had to control it, in the end; he sighed and hugged his legs, slightly rocking himself back and forth.

"Damn Joker, damn S.E.E.S." Minato hissed, "Why the fuck can't they live without reminding me of this?"

"Sorry, I haven't visited you much." Minato sighed, "A lot of stuff has been happening, demons and shadows everywhere." Minato gave a tired smile, "But you don't have to worry, your little brother is strong enough to take all of them down."

"Strong enough….." He trailed off, "Damn, I'm probably the weakest guy in the world."

"Screw this persona and shadow shit!" Minato punched the ground, "They practically raped my life." Minato continued punching the ground in hate until his knuckles began to protest.

"I'll kill myself by keeping it all in…." Minato whispered, "I need someone with whom I can open up but, they'll mostly not give a shit about my life since its not theirs…"

Minato continued sitting on the ground, staring at her grave, not budging an inch.

Mitsuru sighed, this was just as she expected. While she had no intention of pushing Minato into opening up, but she had to do this, he was her team mate, possibly the strongest, but that didn't change the fact that Minato was a junior and Mitsuru found it her duty to help him with his grief. Something that instantly made him depressed and broken like glass, this could be dangerous to his fighting ability and health.

Mitsuru gulped and marched into the cemetery. She quietly walked towards Minato who was still sitting on the ground, not bothering to even look at her.

While Mitsuru wasn't fond of sitting on the ground, she slowly seated herself right next to Minato.

A long silence prevailed in the cemetery, Minato's blank expression didn't shift a bit, and it made Mitsuru flinch, the silence was killing.

"Are you okay?" Mitsuru spoke up, finally.

"What do you want?" Minato asked flatly.

"I was just wonder-" Mitsuru was cut off in her tracks.

"No, I won't discuss anything regarding this to you." Minato replied in an instant. Something about his tone made Mitsuru pissed. She was only trying to help him.

"Are you aware that what you're doing can have a disastrous effect on your health?" Mitsuru hissed. Minato's head snapped back towards her, his eyes pitch black and his mouth twisted into a murderous look.

"Why the fuck do you care!? Is that your life?" Minato lashed out, making the Ice Queen herself cringe from the sheer animosity that Minato was emitting.

"I DO CARE!" Mitsuru managed to stand her ground and yelled back at him, no backing out now.

"And why is that? Because I can 'perform in top notch condition' as you like to call it?" Minato mocked Mitsuru, "I told you, empress, don't push me into stuff."

Mitsuru's blood boiled at his words, "That's utterly ridiculous, I care for the safety of my team members."

"Bullshit!" Minato stood up along with her, "You don't give a shit about my safety, if I die today, you won't even arrange a proper burial for me. You'll throw me into the lab so those stupid scientists can make a copy of me, right?"

"The only thing you care about is your stupid fetish with Tartarus. We must explore and search for the reason behind it. Who the fuck asked you? Shouldn't you be relaxing at home with daddy lining up your already bloated pocket by exporting and importing drugs and shit, right!?"

By then, Mitsuru reached her breaking point. She slapped Minato right across the cheek. The slap was so vicious that Minato dropped to the ground, holding his bruised cheek.

Mitsuru panted as Minato looked on shell shocked, "….. Did you just slap me?"

"NO! Shut up for a second!" Mitsuru shouted, suddenly feeling her courage sky rocket, "This stupid way of yours is really getting on my nerves, Arisato. How dare you even think like that?" Minato flinched for the first time under the harsh tone.

Mitsuru crouched down, her face leveling with Minato, "I repeat, don't ever sprout rubbish until you get your facts straight. I will give my life away if my team mates are in danger." Mitsuru's voice oozed sincerity, "I respect and admire all my team mates, they're fighting for the world even though they're still teenagers." She glared at Minato harshly.

"But you, you're the first one who has dared to cross the line with me. I'm not talking about the teasing. I'm talking about the way that you carry yourself. You lash and insult anyone who even talks about your past!"

"I-It's my pa-"Minato tried to speak but was cut off again.

"IT IS YOURS!" Mitsuru shouted in his face, "I never forced you to open up, I respect the fact that you want to keep it to yourself. But, that dangerous and rude attitude of yours regarding it really needs to change."

"YOU NEARLY KILLED THEM!" Mitsuru shouted, pointing at the puddle of blood on the side, "Is that what your sister would have wanted!?"

"H-How did you k-know?" Minato choked out.

"You even mumble her name in your sleep." Mitsuru replied, "I never had a sibling, but I can say that a siblings bond should not result in violence and mocking. How does that make Hamuko feel?"

"I can't hold it!" Minato finally shouted, "I just can't! It's been 10 fucking years of me holding the thing inside me. I never opened up to anyone. I joke around because it makes takes my mind off that damn night!"

"One guy whom I told this story, he laughed at how much of a pathetic orphan I was." Minato cursed out, "Nobody gives a shit, and they're wrapped up in their own lives, why should anyone give a shit about me? And why should I open up to them?"

Minato choked out, "its torturing keeping a secret inside yourself, with no one to talk to, no one to open up to when your feeling down."

Minato finally stopped; his face looked like he was about to pass out at any second now. Mitsuru nodded and put her hand on her shoulder.

"Then open up, Arisato… I'm right here." She whispered.

Minato faced her, "Why should you care?"

Mitsuru slapped him on the face again, this time, much harder, "You're doing it again now." She hissed, "Let go of the demons for once and open up. I care about you!" Minato's eyes widened as her words.

"Care about me….?" He repeated.

"I care about your safety! I care the minute since you arrived in the dorm. I would never forgive myself if you got killed. I'm not saying this because I'm your senior and leader; I'm saying this as a friend… Please, just open up, the look you got on your face pains me…."

Minato rubbed his bruised cheek and slightly nodded, "O-Okay…" Taking a deep breath, he started, "You already know that I have no parents." Mitsuru nodded, "Well, I wasn't the only one that survived the damn accident." He pointed towards the tombstone, "My sister…. She did as well."

"Hamuko Arisato…" Mitsuru read the words engraved on the tombstone.

"Right, Hamuko Arisato, my older sister." Minato said, "Even though she managed to push me out of the car, I still got a shit ton of injuries. I woke up in the hospital 2 weeks later."

"When I woke up, everything for me changed. I was never the bravest guy but after the accident, nearly everything made me curl up and cry."

"I woke up with a severe case of Omni phobia." Mitsuru gasped, "I never met people, I would even cry when there was a stuff toy in front of me. Everyone near me, I thought they wanted to kill me."

He sighed, "The only person who I could be with, was my sister."

"What caused the phobia?" Mitsuru asked.

"I don't know. The only thing that I remember was seeing a blackish demon on the bridge and then I felt someone shoving metal into my chest and then, I blackened out."

"Moving on, my phobia always spilled trouble for my sister. She had to spend countless nights comforting me."

"That's why I feel so horrible whenever I remember the past. But that's not it. On the blasted day; December the 31st…." Minato took a deep breath.

"We were just strolling near the house when that fucking hour hit." Minato curled his hands into a fist, "A fucking Ninja came running towards us."

"I dropped onto the ground from the fear but she managed to throw me away…. that resulted her getting the sword in her heart." Minato gritted his teeth, barely con trolling himself from summoning Helel and blasting the place into bits. But, Mitsuru's touch made him a bit calmer.

"When she was on the ground, I lost it, something inside me snapped." Minato said, summoning a card, "That's when I awakened to this curse called a persona, where I realized that a fucking other world with shadows exists."

"Since that day, I swore never to bitch, moan and cry again, in her memory." He summoned a small dagger, "Since then, I've put myself to hell to become stronger, to become strong enough to eradicate these bastards!" just as Minato said that, he felt some sort of weight been lifted from his chest.

"That's my story…." Minato turned to see Mitsuru who was struggling to control her tears, "Dammit, don't cry, it makes me weak since I can't do anything to stop that."

"I never expected something so heartbreaking…" Mitsuru said, "I admire you, Arisato." As the sunlight shone upon her, Minato gawked at Mitsuru's beauty, feeling a blush on his face. While he knew that she was beautiful, but right now, it suddenly multiplied. Maybe it was because she helped ease Minato's burden.

"Thank you…" Minato replied after a minute, "She looks so much like Hamuko…." Minato shook his head, "No, I've got to stop finding her in other people. There can only be one Hamuko, for me."

"I can understand with such a harsh past, anybody would snap." Mitsuru said, patting him on the back, "But I hope, you felt a little bit of comfort when you opened up. I wouldn't want my….." Mitsuru trailed off ,"Friend to get injured because he was too haunted by his past."

"Y-Yeah, thanks, senpai." Minato said, standing up, "I do feel a little bit happy. Finally someone listened without calling me pathetic."

"Mission accomplished for me…" Mitsuru smiled.

"I won't let anything hurt you now…" Minato blurted with a serious expression.

"W-What?"

"I'm serious, since you've listened to me, I won't let anything touch you now." Mitsuru's face turned red at his words.

"T-Thank you, I appreciate that." Minato nodded with a genuine smile, probably the first that Mitsuru had seen.

Minato rubbed his aching cheek, "I'll still have revenge for this."

"You're welcome to try…" Mitsuru smirked.

With that, Mitsuru and Minato walked back towards the dorm. Minato had confided in Mitsuru who promised that she will never let anyone know but this.

Minato sighed, "I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. I really said some stupid shit, right?"

"You did…." Mitsuru sighed, "But I didn't exactly start that peacefully, but desperate time's calls desperate measures."

"YO!" Junpei ran over to Minato and gave him an awkward bro hug.

"Yeah, Yo…" Minato repeated.

"GEEZ! What happened to your face?" Junpei said, pointing at his red cheek.

"Oh, she slapped me." Minato said, pointing at Mitsuru. A sly grin crept onto his face. Mitsuru knew exactly what was coming, "But she kind of made up for it by kissing my cheek twice."

Junpei dropped his PSP on the ground. Minato dodged a hook from Mitsuru and bolted up the stairs.

Just as Minato reached the second floor, he heard a voice along the lines off, "Empress Arcana Rank 1." Smiling, Minato dropped onto his bed.

"Heh, cute little redhead with a vicious slap."

* * *

**Phew done, just when you think Minato is badass, Mitsuru transcends that. Anyway, please read and review. I don't know if I'll be able to update as much as I can now, since my exams will be starting real soon. Plus I scrapped the "Mitsuru looks like Hamuko." Thing, that would kinda make things awkward because of the pairing.**

**Meia42 : Sorry, if you feel that way. The perverted antics by Minato and the jokes are for the little drop of humor in this fic. I assure you, everyone will be in character, as someone pointed out, humor doesn't destroy a character, just because they listen to Minato to bring pizza for him, does not mean they consider Minato their king. Plus, the funny and perverted Minato was kinda funny in the original fic.**

**Minato might joke around alot for taking his minds off his past but he's not a jerk, not at all, at least not compared to Blood Lust. If he was, he wouldn't have bolted towards the girl in chapter 2, or saved Mitsuru from the punks and finally, left his friends for dead and teleport away to the dorm when the demons attacked. Hope this didn't irked you. Thanks for the review.  
**

**Reviewer : Yes, a plot like this deserves better writing, which I lacked at that time. Anyway... YES! Exactly, realism, Minato wasn't as realistic in the original fic, I kinda dropped the thing when he opened up to Yukari on the 4th chapter but here, he's hiding his past which makes him go in a rage whenever someone mentions it. That was kinda Mary Stu, so here, he loves fighting and joking around to hide his past and get his mind off it. And yes, his maxed courage and charm does make him a playa, but like in the game, everyone liked him and wouldn't say anything to him if he teased/joked around. Thanks for the support, I'll surely make this better than the original.**


End file.
